Al otro lado del cristal
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: En un mundo sin tiempo, a los pocos pasatiempos que puedo tener se une el observar la vida que se mueve al otro lado de un cristal que me hace invisible para prácticamente todos -dedicado a raf-lily ;) -
1. Lejos

Una voz de anciano me despertó. Poco a poco, fui abriendo los ojos, observando el suelo blanco sobre el que había estado durmiendo. Me aparté un mechón de pelo azul de la cara y busqué al dueño de aquella voz, encontrándome de pronto un enorme ojo azul observándome fijamente. Asustada, me levanté y corrí hacia una de las tres edificaciones del lugar, alzando el polvo blanco que cubría el suelo. Abrí la puerta, entré, cerré y me apoyé en ella respirando agitadamente mientras el anciano reía.

-Sí, todo está perfectamente –oí decir.

Poco a poco, logré acercarme a una de las ventanas. Aparté un poco una cortina y observé. A aquel ojo azul le acompañaba otro igual, ambos cubiertos por unas gafas y con unas pobladísimas cejas blancas. El cabello canoso, el bigote canoso y las arrugas dejaban claro que era una persona mayor la que observaba con diversión donde yo me encontraba. El miedo en mi cuerpo venía porque se trataba del gigante más grande que jamás hubiese podido imaginar.

-No hay por qué preocuparse –dijo mientras su rostro empezaba a quedar cada vez más arriba, perdiéndose en el firmamento.

Una leve sacudida me hizo cogerme con fuerza al primer objeto anclado de la casa. El temblor duró un instante. Después cesó y, cuando me atreví a mirar al exterior, el polvo blanco que había estado reposando en el suelo danzaba mezclado con cierto brillo. Sorprendida, me acerqué a la puerta, la abrí y salí dejando que aquella nevada blanca y dorada cayese sobre mí.

-¿Te gusta, pequeña? –oí de nuevo hablar al anciano gigante −. ¡No, no! ¡No corras, querida! –siguió diciendo cuando yo me quería encerrar de nuevo en la casa −. Ahí estás a salvo, no te preocupes. Éste es tu hogar. Todo lo que ves ahí es tuyo. Tienes todo lo que necesitas.

Dicho aquello, pasó un enorme trozo de tela por el cielo. Abrí los ojos con mayor sorpresa. ¡Un muro invisible! Sorprendida, empecé a caminar en línea recta hasta que me topé con esa pared cristalina.

-Sí, pequeña, estás atrapada, pero a salvo –dijo con un suspiro.

No lo entendí. No comprendía casi nada de lo que decía aquél gigantón. Con la mano pegada al límite de mi "pueblo", empecé a caminar. La nieve había dejado de caer, volvía a restar tranquila en el suelo y en los tres tejados. Sólo mis pasos la alzaban levemente para volver a caer donde había estado. Después de muchos pasos, volví al punto inicial, habiendo trazado un círculo perfecto en mi paseo por el límite.

Miré al exterior, ese mundo de gigantes que también parecía muy pequeño para aquel señor. Corrí de un lado a otro observando a través de la cristalina pared lo que rodeaba mi bola. A ambos lados tenía bolas de cristal con paisajes, pero no lograba ver a nadie en ellas. Volteé de nuevo hacia mi hábitat. Dos casitas y una iglesia era todo cuanto había allí. Me senté allí mismo y agaché la cabeza.

-¿Qué te ocurre, pequeña? –preguntó amablemente el gigantón. Aún me daba miedo, pero un muro invisible me protegía de él −. ¿Qué te pasa? –volvió a preguntar.

Miré las casas, le miré a él, suspiré y volví a mirar mis manos. Pareció entenderme, porque sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de volver a sacar un trapo enorme.

-No estarás sola eternamente –dijo extendiendo el pañuelo ante él −. Venga, entra en la casita, llega a la habitación y duérmete. Ya verás cómo todo será mejor mañana.

Asentí y me levanté, sacudiéndome nieve de la falda. Mientras caminaba, me miré bien: vestía un jersey, una falda y unos leotardos, todo en tonos crudos, casi como si me fuese a convertir en una sombra de la nieve. Llegué a la casa y observé un abrigo colgado en un perchero, así como un gorro, unos guantes y una bufanda. Subí las escaleras y, al entrar en el dormitorio, encontré un camisón largo sobre la cama. Me cambié mientras la luz empezaba a desaparecer.

-Buenas noches, pequeñita –susurró el gigante cuando mi bola de cristal fue cubierta por completo.

* * *

El ruido exterior llamaba mucho mi atención. Me era imposible cambiarme de ropa cuando oía hablar sobre mi humilde pueblecito. Corría descalza por casa, atrapaba el abrigo, a veces tirando el perchero, y salía de la casa con curiosidad y miedo por las enormes personas que miraban al interior.

-Esta iglesia es muy fiel a la original –dijo un hombre señalando la edificación más alta que tenía en "mi territorio".

-Tienes razón –asintió otro hombre −. Pero es una bola pequeña –negó apartándose.

-Ya, comparado con lo que quieres…

Ambos se alejaron. Me pegué aún más al cristal y observé cómo se alejaban, mirando otras esferas hasta coger una mucho más grande que la mía. Después de hablar con el anciano y de pagar la bola, se fueron. Entonces el gigantón canoso se volvió hacia mí.

-Parece que hoy no has tenido suerte –sonrió −. De momento –añadió cuando otro gigante entraba al lugar.

Esta vez, el gigante que entró era más pequeño, pero aun así, gigante. Desde donde estaba lo vi recorrer la estantería, cogiendo algunas de las bolas y agitándolas con fuerza, riendo por las nevadas que provocaba. Ver aquello hizo que mi corazón latiese a cien, me temblaran las piernas y el cuerpo no respondiese. Por más que mi mente me chillase de huir, mis pies prefirieron seguir allí descalzos, sin moverse, temblando de miedo. Y el gigante enano cada vez estaba más cerca de mí.

-Enseguida se la traigo –oí que decía el anciano. Después, desapareció por una puerta y me abandonó.

Era la primera vez que le veía irse, que desaparecía de mi mundo y yo veía cómo lo hacía. Y ante mí, donde se supone que debería haber nada impidiendo ver el puesto que ocupaba el anciano, se plantó el gigante enano, observándome con sus enormes ojos marrones antes de mostrar una sonrisa más grande aún y dar golpes al cristal que me protegía en aquel mundo nevado.

-¡Muñequita! –chilló sin dejar de dar golpes.

Mis pies reaccionaron al fin. Salí corriendo y me encerré en casa. El golpeteo no cesó, ni la voz del infante enorme.

-¡Muñequita, sal! –chilló mientras el suelo empezaba a moverse −. ¡Muñequita! –volvió a gritar.

Todo se agitó con mucha violencia. Me cogí con más fuerza a una viga y empecé a llorar asustada, pensando que se me caía la casa encima. En el exterior, al tañido de la campana de la iglesia se le sumaba la agitación de la nieve impidiéndome ver al monstruo que provocaba aquel terremoto tan brusco, pero no su voz.

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¡La muñequita se ha escondido! –dijo mientras mi hogar se movía de un lado a otro.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡No puedes jugar con esto! –oí que decía la gigante −. Vaya, ¡mira qué tormenta has provocado!

-La muñequita se ha escondido –insistió el niño.

-A ver, que la busco –oí que suspiraba la mujer. Mi mundo dejó de sacudirse. La nieve empezó a posare −. Cielo, aquí no hay ninguna muñequita.

-¡Sí la hay! ¡La he visto! –protestó ese gigante pequeño.

-No, mira, no la hay.

-¡Está ahí!

Me acurruqué aún más, aprovechando que los temblores eran mínimos, y me encogí todo lo que pude, hundiendo el rostro en las rodillas. Pasó una eternidad hasta que el anciano habló.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Una luz encendiéndose y apagándose es que sí –frotándome los ojos, alcancé el interruptor y le di dos veces −. Me alegro –suspiró −. Siento haberte dejado sola, no pensé que podría pasar esto.

Abrí la ventana y me asomé, ganándome una sonrisa más aliviada aún de aquel gigante de ojos azules. Empecé a decirle que no se preocupase, pero al instante alzó un dedo y me interrumpió.

-No puedo oírte, mi niña. El cristal es demasiado grueso para tu voz, pero ha de ser así para poder protegerte –explicó. Dejé caer la cabeza hacia delante y él río. La alcé y soplé para apartarme el flequillo; volvió a reír −. Descansa, hoy has tenido un día muy duro y seguro que aún te late muy fuerte el corazón.

Asentí y me despedí con la mano. Él me imitó antes de alejarse de mi bola nevada. Empecé a ir hacia las escaleras cuando me fijé que aún llevaba el abrigo puesto. Alcé el colgador, que se había caído con las sacudidas, me quité el abrigo, lo colgué y subí a la habitación. En cuanto caí en las sábanas, me quedé dormida.

* * *

Me vestí, me puse un vestidito cálido antes de salir del dormitorio y bajar las escaleras. Me cubrí con el abrigo, anudé la bufanda al cuello, hundí el gorro, abrí la puerta y mientras salía, me puse los guantes. Alguien había vuelto a provocar agitaciones en mi hogar y, cuando todo se había calmado, vi un montón de nieve apelotonada. Ilusionada, decidí hacer un muñeco de nieve.

Dejando el suelo blanco limpio de copos, subí la tercera bola sobre las otras dos y me limpié el sudor con la manga del abrigo. Sonreí satisfecha y me quité la chaqueta, pasándola por encima de las dos primeras bolas. Me quité los guantes y los enganché en los agujeros donde salen las manos con bastante esfuerzo, porque se me caían. Me solté la bufanda y la anudé entre las dos bolas superiores. Me quité el gorro y se lo puse al muñeco, quedando yo con el vestidito que había en el armario.

Miré alrededor y no encontré nada. Corrí a la otra casa y busqué hasta dar con unos botones, una pelotita roja y un trozo de cuerda. Sin dudarlo, usé los botones como ojos, la pelotita por nariz y la cuerda de boca. Una sombra tapando la luz me hizo voltear para encontrarme aquella anciana mirada fija en mí.

-Muy bonito –asintió −. Te ha quedado muy gracioso ese muñeco de nieve –sonreí y me balanceé inocentemente, incapaz de hacer otra cosa para mostrar el agradecimiento por el cumplido −. Espera un momento.

Se volteó y se alejó. Calmadamente, me acerqué al límite y observé, intentando ver qué hacía. Una música inundó el lugar; se volteó y fingió estar tocando un violín mientras daba pasitos cortos al compás de la música.

-Baila, pequeña –me animó tarareando la musiquilla.

Bailé por gusto, no porque me lo ordenase. Bailé y reí dando vueltas alrededor de mi muñeco de nieve. Bailé hasta que se me cansaron los pies de tanto bailar. Sin preocuparme ni nada, me senté en el suelo, al límite de la esfera, y observé al abuelo atendiendo a más clientes. La gente pasaba, miraba las esferas y no me veía. Cuando me di cuenta de ello, no me preocupó bailar siendo observada, porque en realidad nadie me veía.

-A dormir, bailarina –llamó amablemente el hombre antes de parar la música −. Puedes dejar a tu amigo de nieve ahí, no le pasará nada.

Asentí y eché a correr hacia la casa, despidiéndome con la mano y con sus risas de fondo. Mi vida era tranquila, sin mayores sobresaltos que niños dispuestos a regalarme tormentas de nieve.

* * *

Cuando desperté con el ruido, el paño que cubría mi bola todas las noches seguía estando donde lo dejó. Extrañada, salí de la casa con la poca luz que se filtraba y corrí hacia el límite, intentando ver a través de aquella tela.

-¿Ya te has tomado la medicina? –oí a una voz masculina desconocida.

-Sí, lo he hecho –respondió el anciano. Suspiré aliviada al oírle, pero volví a tensarme al oírle toser.

-Papá, deberías acostarte. ¡No estás en condiciones! –dijo otra voz desconocida, esta vez de mujer.

-Alguien ha de atender la tienda –dijo en un momento sin tos.

-Papá, todos tenemos nuestro trabajo, no necesitas estar aquí. Hazme caso, cierra la tienda y descansa –volvió a hablar el hombre.

-Está bien… Dejadme al menos…

-No, papá. A la cama –ordenó la mujer.

Oí suspirar al anciano y luego pasos alejándose. Nadie retiró la tela ni nada. Volteé la vista hacia atrás. El muñeco de nieve seguía intacto, como cuando lo construí hacía ya semanas. Me dejé caer al suelo y jugué con la nieve que había ahí, cogiéndola, lanzándola hacia el cielo y viéndola caer sobre mí.

-Será posible lo cabezón que es este hombre –oí hablar a aquella mujer de nuevo.

La tela que protegía mi bola fue retirada de golpe, inundando de lleno el lugar con luz y cegándome al mismo tiempo. No me dio tiempo de cubrirme los ojos e intentar averiguar qué pasaba; una mano atrapó mi bola y tiró de ella. El muñeco danzó antes de deshacerse y yo empecé a flotar rodeada de nieve y brillos dorados. Intenté cogerme a algo, pero no había nada a lo que aferrarme para evitar salir despedida.

La bola se movía de un lado a otro, yo era sacudida de un lado a otro, con suavidad pero al mismo tiempo sin control alguno. En un par de ocasiones, topé con el límite, golpeándome en los brazos.

-Aquí la tienes –oí decir a la mujer.

Y entonces nada tuvo sentido. Sentí que flotaba aún más y resbalé por el cristal mientras el anciano intentaba protestar con un ataque de tos. La nieve fue cayendo sobre mí, sentada allí, en el cristal. Bajé la vista y me vi sentada en el aire. Alcé la vista y vi mi casita sobre mi cabeza. La nieve siguió cayendo hasta cubrirme entera.

-Mi pobre niña, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó amable pero débilmente el anciano, alzando la esfera hasta que yo quedé ante sus ojos −. ¡Mírate! Estás hasta arriba de nieve –rió. La tos volvió a atacarle.

Me levanté e hice esfuerzos para moverme entre tanta nieve acumulada. Me pegué al cristal y observé preocupada. La tos se calmó y suspiró hondo. Después, con las dos manos en la esfera, empezó a voltearla lentamente, haciéndome caminar por aquella superficie de cristal hasta que me topé con el verdadero suelo en vertical.

-Túmbate, te será más sencillo –indicó. Asentí y obedecí −. Coge aire, que te cae toda la nieve ahora –avisó.

Me encogí y noté un pequeño movimiento que me tumbaba hacia un lado al mismo tiempo que toda la nieve caía sobre mí. Reía suave, de forma que no le atacase la tos. Alcé la cabeza y observé alrededor. Todo estaba en orden. Salvo que yo parecía una cabeza en mitad de la nieve. Me levanté, me sacudí y salí de la montaña de nieve sin dejar de apartar partículas brillantes.

-Supongo que será un día muy largo, así que ve a leer mientras aún tengas luz –me dijo señalando con la cabeza la casita.

-Papá, la comida –anunció un gigante más joven que el que cargaba ahora mismo con mi esfera.

Me dejó con sumo cuidado en una mesita y aceptó la bandeja que le traían. Me la quedé mirando. Yo jamás había comido. Sólo dormía, jugaba, leía, bailaba, reía, observaba, volvía a reír y me iba a dormir de nuevo.

-Acabo de cerrar –informó la mujer, regresando al lugar.

-Alguno de los dos podría haberse hecho cargo –protestó el anciano.

-Papá, en una hora ambos tenemos que estar en nuestros trabajos –protestó la mujer −. ¡No podemos quedarnos!

-Está bien, está bien –asintió sin dejar de comer.

Me sentí rara. Entré a mi casita y rebusqué, pero no encontré nada comestible. Tampoco tenía hambre. Jamás había tenido hambre. Ni frío. Ni calor. Ni sueño realmente, pero me iba a dormir cuando aquel buen hombre me lo mandaba porque era más cómodo que estar sola. Volví a salir y recogí lo que usé para vestir a mi amigo el muñeco de nieve. Me faltaba un guante, la bufanda y no había manera de dar con la pelotita, la cuerda y mucho menos los botones. No podía hacer nada, así que seguí el consejo y me puse a leer.

* * *

Mucho ruido volvió a despertarme. Desde hacía varias noches, el abuelo no cubría mi bola con ningún pañuelo, así que pude verlo todo desde mi ventana. Él estaba en su cama, dormido; había gente a ambos lados llamándole, pero él no respondía. Me calcé y salí corriendo, ignorando el abrigo. Corrí hasta el límite y empecé a golpear el cristal, gritando, llamándole, pidiéndole que despertase, chillándole que quería bailar, que me pusiera música, cualquier cosa con la que pudiese llamarle la atención. Entonces recordé que había dicho que no podía oír mi voz, pero no mencionó nada sobre ruidos más fuertes. Me volteé y corrí a la iglesia. Subí a tropezones los escalones y llegué al campanario. No me importó el ruido, hice sonar la campana con todas mis fuerzas. Pero nadie reparó en mí. Me senté en el suelo, aún con la campana danzando junto a mí. Y pensé qué más podía hacer. ¿Encender las luces? Con los ojos cerrados no podría verlas.

-¡Rápido, llamad a una ambulancia! –chilló la mujer.

Volteé la vista hacia el otro lado del cristal y vi correr a algunas personas, todo en el más absoluto caos sonoro que jamás hubiese podido imaginar. Corrí escaleras abajo de nuevo y salí al exterior, otra vez hacia el cristal. No tenía constancia del tiempo, nunca había tenido la necesidad de pensar en ello, pero estuve eternamente arrodillada allí, golpeando el cristal y llorando hasta que sacudieron mi mundo y volví a flotar entre partículas de nieve y brillantito. De algún modo, me golpeé contra el campanario, pero antes de salir despedida de nuevo, me cogí fuerte a una de las paredes y me negué a moverme hasta que todo se calmó, incluido el ensordecedor tañido de la campana.

* * *

Pasé días sin dormir, esperando ver aparecer a aquel hombretón canoso que tanto se reía conmigo. Pero jamás apareció. Me cansé de llorar, me cansé de llamar, me cansé de encender luces cada vez que veía una sombra pasando fuera de mi mundo, me cansé de subir al campanario. Tanto me cansé que me quedé dormida en el suelo de la calle, vestida con una faldita de lana a cuadros y una blusa también a cuadros. Sin zapatos. Sin abrigo. Sin guantes (aún me faltaba uno). La sensación de flotar fue la que me despertó.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? –oí de pronto. Las leves sacudidas cesaron y yo volví a tocar suelo.

-Papá sentía mayor aprecio por esta bola. Es la que me pidió cuando cayó enfermo.

-¿Y? ¿Te la vas a quedar?

-Claro, ¿y dónde la pongo, hermanito, encima de la nevera? –preguntó con cierto sarcasmo −. ¡Oh, vamos, con tres hijos revoltosos imposible tener esto al alcance de sus zarpas!

-Bueno, yo sólo pensaba…

-La llevaré al anticuario. Es bonita y me da lástima, pero no puedo tenerla… Y tú no tienes sitio en tu piso –regañó −. A demás, allí seguro que las venden antes que nosotros. Hablaré con quien sea que lleve el anticuario y le propondré un trato.

Aún con un ligero movimiento, aquella mujer recorrió una distancia enorme para mí hasta una gran caja en la que me dejó. Miré alrededor y me encontré con más bolas, todas deshabitadas. La luz empezó a apagarse y, al alzar la vista al cielo, vi cómo cerraban la caja. Me quedé a oscuras, en la calle, sin saber qué hacer. Me senté y esperé algo, pero no llegó nada. Gateando, logré alcanzar la casa y entré, aún gateando, directa a la habitación. En la cama estaría más segura.

* * *

Ignoré todos los ruidos y zarandeos durante prácticamente días. No quería salir de la cama. No quería abrir la ventana de la habitación y ver el exterior, porque en mi mundo no había nada y en el otro, aún menos. La nieve se agitaba cada vez que un niño cogía la bola, ansioso por ver la nieve. Yo me aburrí de ella.

Golpes insistentes me obligaron a salir de la cama. Estaba dándome verdadero dolor de cabeza. Me miré de pies a cabeza: aún llevaba aquella falda de lana y la blusa. Suspiré y me calcé los zapatos, aún con los malditos golpes a mi cristal. Bajé las escaleras y salí.

-¡Bueno, vale ya! –chillé, importándome un pimiento que no me oyese nadie. Agité los brazos para enfatizar más −. ¡Deja de golpear mi bola, niñato del diablo! –le grité al crío de cabello rubio y ojos violetas. Me miró sorprendido −. ¡No me mires así, mocoso! ¡Intento dormir, déjame en paz! –seguí chillando.

Vi su mano alejándose, a la vez que sus ojitos continuaban fijos en mí. Asentí alzando un dedo a modo de advertencia y me di media vuelta. Había logrado mi cometido. O, al menos, creí haberlo logrado. El niño empezó a llorar ruidosamente. Me cubrí los oídos y volteé la cabeza. No podía creerme mi mala suerte. Una giganta con falda rosa apareció y se llevó al niño.

-Ah, al fin paz –suspiré destapándome los oídos.

Iba a volver a la cama, pero me pudo la curiosidad. Caminé hasta el límite y observé el mundo exterior. Era enorme, lleno de muchas cosas. Algunas bolas encima de algunos muebles, pero demasiadas cosas enormes mirase por donde mirase. Una mujer se acercó y cogió la bola, agitando levemente la nieve y haciéndome flotar unos centímetros. Al instante, me dejó en otro lugar.

-Por eso digo que los niños siempre vigilados –suspiró antes de alejarse.

Corrí hacia la parte trasera de la bola y la observé alejarse en busca de un plumero con el que se dedicó a limpiarlo todo. Sentí que aquella mujer me protegería, que siempre y cuando estuviese ella presente, mi bola y yo estaríamos a salvo. Sonreí agradecida por sentirme atendida y volví al frente. Y entonces lo vi.

El mundo más exterior aún. Edificios muchísimo más grandes que las tres "cosas" que compartían espacio conmigo. Gente, muchísima gente, y animales. Y vehículos, cosas que sólo había leído en un par de libros que ya me había sabía casi de memoria. Me pegué al límite, observando atentamente. Lo que más me atraía era el cielo. Azul, completamente azul, totalmente azul. Como mi cabello.

Una enorme mujer, tanto en altura como en anchura, se interpuso entre el cielo y yo, mirando al interior de la tienda en la que me encontraba. Ante ella, un carrito con un bebé que reía feliz mirándome. Fue inevitable sonreírle. Incluso saludarle. Y me devolvió el saludo. La madre ni lo notó.

* * *

La vida en el anticuario no era como me imaginé. Aquella vez, la mujer simplemente me puso en mi lugar. Su preocupación fue mínima: pasó el plumero donde me había dejado, observó detenidamente el cristal, dijo un "perfecto" y siguió adelante. Como si yo no existiese. Pero eso ya debí habérmelo imaginado. Nunca jamás me había hablado nadie que no fuese el anciano o los niños.

Y justo otro infante fue lo que provocó el primero de mis sustos estando allí. Una niña de largas trenzas azabaches me encontró en mi rincón y cogió con delicadeza… Le saludé, porque había aprendido a tolerar a los niños al ser los únicos que me preguntaban cómo estaba. Pero la delicadeza se fue al garete cuando empezó a correr con la bola en las manos hacia su madre. Flotando en un mar de nieve y brillo dorado, vi a la niña tropezar, la vi caer… Y vi el suelo muy cerca. Sentí el rebote, me golpeé contra el cristal y luego contra uno de los muros de una de las casitas. Me quedé tirada en el suelo, o en el cristal, o quizás estaba sobre la casa. Perdí la conciencia.

Cuando volví a despertar, volvía a estar sobre el mueble con vistas a la calle. Me dolía todo el cuerpo pero podía moverme, pesadamente. Cojeé hasta la casa, entré y me tumbé en el sofá, incapaz de subir las escaleras. Ni el ruido me hacía levantar. Ni las voces de los niños, únicos capaces de preocuparse por mí, me animaban a salir. Ni tan siquiera abrir una ventana y asomarme.

Pasaron muchos días hasta que pude volver a moverme cómodamente. Entonces busqué aguja e hilo para reparar los raspones de mi ropa. Lo bueno de todo fue que encontré mi bufanda y guante perdidos, que si bien no servía de nada en un mundo de nieve en el que no hace frío, tampoco me daban calor pero sí suavidad.

* * *

El segundo susto vino una noche mientras dormía. Todo se agitó una única vez, pero no lo suficiente como para provocar una tormenta de nieve. Extrañada, salí al exterior e intenté observar, con la luz que procedía de la calle, lo que ocurría. El cristal al que se pegaban muchos niños para verme desde la calle estaba roto, muy roto.

No entendía nada, pero tampoco había nada que entender. En cualquier caso, desde donde estaba yo nada podía hacer en aquel mundo de gigantes. Di media vuelta y caminé hacia el otro lado de la bola, esforzándome en ver en la penumbra. Vi un movimiento y corrí a pegarme al borde. Había alguien ahí, pero no alcanzaba a ver quién. Se movía de un lado a otro, rápido, mirando alrededor. Rompió varios objetos, entre ellos un par de bolas de nieve que sentía conocer desde que desperté por primera vez.

Me pegué más al cristal y observé. Al fin la figura se detuvo en un sitio y empezó a hacer más ruido, tanto que de pronto aquello fue peor que hacer sonar un millar de campanas. Me cubrí los oídos y aparté del cristal. La figura alzó la cabeza y empezó a correr hacia donde estaba yo maldiciendo y quejándose. Cuando al fin lo tuve cerca, tuve miedo de verdad: ¡era horrible! Me daba miedo su expresión, esa forma de mirar, oculto en un pasamontañas negro. Golpeó el mueble y mi bola volvió a balancearse. Se subió al mueble y golpeó la bola con una de sus botas.

Caía. La bola caía al vacío y yo volvía a permanecer sin gravedad alguna, a la espera del impacto. Chillé, chillé asustada llegando a oírme yo misma por encima del sonido de la alarma y la campana. Con tanta oscuridad, no era capaz de ver el suelo, pero sabía que estaba ahí. Y tocó suelo, aunque no directamente. La bola cayó sobre un cojín mullido que amortiguó el golpe y luego rodó hasta caer al suelo. Yo rodé por el cristal, envuelta en nieve y destellos dorados que me ahogaban.

Cuando ya con luz alguien alzó la bola, caí con el colchón de nieve al suelo, despertando de golpe y mirando alrededor. El local estaba destrozado. La mujer lloraba.

* * *

-Mamá, mira…

-Sí, muy bonita.

-Mami, mira, hay una muñequita…

-No, no te voy a comprar una muñeca.

-No, mamá, en la bola…

-No hay ninguna muñeca en la bola, cariño.

-Mamá, mamá, cómpramela…

-Hijo, no, es muy frágil.

-¡Mamá, mamá!

-¡Deja eso donde estaba, que se romperá!

-¡Mira! ¡Tiene una chica!

-Sí… Es muy bonita.

-¿A que sí?

-Sí… ¡Ah, se mueve! ¡Hola, nena!

Cerré el libro y me levanté del taburete que había sacado. Me sacudí la falda y me acerqué al límite sonriéndoles a los gemelos que se habían parado ante mi nueva posición, lejos del escaparate al mundo exterior, pero aún con vistas al cielo.

Llevaba días saludando a los niños, aunque sus madres los arrastrasen prácticamente lejos de mí. Pero cuando se paraba uno, o dos como en ese momento, lo dejaba todo para atenderles.

-¿Qué tal, nena? –preguntó uno de ellos. Alcé el pulgar −. ¡Qué guay! ¡Nos entiende!

-Nena, ¿tienes frío? –preguntó el otro. Negué con la cabeza −. Pero si hay nieve…

Divertida, cogí un puñado y lo lancé al aire. Me descalcé y di un par de vueltas bailando. Ambos niños sonrieron. Aproveché y volví a coger un puñado de nieve, la lancé, la señalé y señalé hacia la calle.

-No, no nieva. Hace mucho calor. Estamos en verano –respondió uno enseñándome sus ropas más cortas que las mías. Asentí lentamente −. ¿Sabes qué es el verano?

-Claro que no lo sabe –negó rápidamente el otro −. ¿No ves que ella vive en invierno?

-Pero dice que no tiene frío.

-Es como Papa Noel. Él vive en el Polo Norte, donde hace mucho frío, pero él no lo nota, nunca se pone malo.

Ambos niños siguieron debatiendo sobre aquello, dejándome a mí con la duda sobre el verano. La madre llegó y los apartó, como todas las madres hacen cuando los más pequeños se acercan a la bola, porque saben que es frágil.

* * *

Sin tener ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado allí, decidí hacer un cambio. Entré en mi habitación y empecé a moverlo todo de sitio, lenta y pesadamente, pero con éxito. Después de gastar todas las horas de luz, conseguí gran parte de mi cometido. Como no tenía sueño, encendí la luz y continué trabajando hasta que el sol volvió a iluminarlo todo y yo pude apagar la iluminación de la casa.

La mujer de la tienda atendía a clientes cuando acabé con todo. Había cambiado todo de sitio: el armario estaba en otra pared, el escritorio en la contraria y la cama… justo debajo de la ventana. Apenas quedaba espacio para moverse, pero me daba igual. Quería ver desde mi cama lo que ocurriese al otro lado de la ventana y de mi mundo.

Salí de casa y me topé con otro niño. Le saludé y al crío le hice tanta gracia que cogió la bola y la agitó con ganas, no sé por qué. Acabé sentada en el tejado, abrazada a la chimenea, incapaz de bajar. Pero gané dos botones y una pelotita roja con los que me entretuve haciendo malabares cuando no hacía equilibrios por el tejado en busca del modo de bajar. Flotar no significaba que si saltaba yo no me golpearía.

* * *

El local entero volvió a decorarse, por tercera vez que yo contase, con lucecitas, espumillón y muchos adornos brillantes. Todo indicaba que era la "Navidad", aquello que la dependienta deseaba a todos los clientes cada vez que salían una vez puestos aquellos adornos.

-Vale, este año vamos a probar suerte –oí decir a la mujer acercándose a mi bola. La cogió con cuidado y la cargó hasta otro lugar: un nidito de ramitas con un par de piñas doradas −. A ver si aquí conseguimos que se te lleven.

Miré a la mujer no muy segura. ¿Por qué quería que se me llevaran? ¿Es que acaso había hecho algo malo? Entré a la iglesia, más espaciosa y con menos peligro de que me cayesen cosas encima si alguien decidía regalarme una tormenta de nieve y brillantina. Un ruido muy cercano me hizo salir.

Reparé entonces en dónde estaba el nidito en el que me habían dejado: en el mostrador principal, junto a la caja registradora. A demás, había algo colgando de la base de la bola que no lograba a ver bien. Volví a mirar a la mujer, por detrás de mí, que tarareaba una cancioncilla pegadiza que sonaba en la radio. Se me enganchó, pero no sabía cómo bailarla, por lo que di golpecitos con la punta del pie.

* * *

-Feliz Navidad –despidió la mujer a la clienta. Y yo agité la mano al bebé que cargaba su marido en brazos −. Vale, ya queda poco para cerrar…

Aquello significaba ir a dormir. Desde que me puso a principios de mes en el mostrador principal, casi siempre me acuesto antes de que se vaya, porque es aburrido verla sacar cuentas. Y como todos los días, regresé a mi casita, despojándome de la ropa y vistiendo el camisón largo de siempre. Me metí en la cama y me acurruqué entre las sábanas.

Cuando más a gustito estaba, el suelo tembló. Sin dudarlo, abrí la ventana y miré al suelo: la nieve no se había alzado mucho. Suspiré aliviada y alcé la vista al frente, al joven que me tenía entre sus manos mientras hablaba con la dependienta.

-¿Para regalo?

-Sí, por favor –asintió el chico. Y mi mundo se balanceó mientras cambiaba de manos.

-Está bien. ¿Algún color en especial?

-No, da igual.

Cerré la ventana y corrí en camisón, descalza, hacia el exterior. En cuanto abrí la puerta, sentí que algo raro pasaba.

-Pensé que no llegaría –comentó el chico.

-Tranquilo, aún quedan cinco minutos para el cierre –rió la mujer mientras pasaba un papel por encima de la bola y lo quitaba varios segundos antes de volver a ponerlo. Esta vez, no lo retiró.

Recordaba mis principios, durmiendo con un paño sobre mi cielo transparente, pero aquello era diferente. Muy diferente. Y no ayudaba que, después de cubrirme con el papel, me moviesen más y más, zarandeada de un lado a otro aunque no violentamente. Regresé al interior de la casa y me escondí bajo la cama.


	2. Cerca

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

A partir de este capítulo empieza la comunicación entre mundos. _"El texto escrito así" _es lo que Aoi dice en Morse.

* * *

No estaba segura de si había dormido o no, ni de cuánto habría pasado desde que envolvieron la bola hasta que empecé a ver luz. Me asomé un poco por debajo la cama y esperé, intentando situar dónde se suponía que estaba. La respuesta no tardó en llegarme: un niño zarandeó la bola y, de no ser porque estaba bajo la cama, posiblemente habría acabado golpeándome con el techo.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó una voz, la del chico que había iniciado aquella locura con papel de colores.

-¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias, Yuuichi! –respondió alguien más joven.

-Se parece al pueblo de los abuelos, ¿verdad? –preguntó una mujer.

-Sí, pero con menos casas –volvió a hablar el niño.

Cogí aire, cargándome de paciencia, y conté hasta veinte. No había llegado a quince que volví a sentir sacudidas. A veces, los niños son odiosos… Pero debo recordarme que, por algún motivo, son los únicos que me hablan, por lo que he de ser paciente y esperar al momento justo para salir. Sólo entonces, dejan de castigarme con nevadas infinitas.

-¿Dónde la pondrás, Kyosuke?

-En la mesita –respondió como si nada.

Tras varios minutos, sentí que al fin se calmaba todo. Me arrastré saliendo de la cama y subí a la misma para abrir las ventanas. Para mi "buena suerte", el niño había dejado la bola mirando para a saber dónde y lo único que veía era una enorme bola roja colgando de un árbol enorme. Me dejé caer, cerré la ventana y me puse las zapatillas antes de bajar a la calle de mi mundo. Me puse el abrigo porque me sentía rara saliendo en camisón, aunque tenía la sensación de que hacía más calor de lo habitual.

Caminé arrastrando los pies en busca de un costado por el que ver dónde me encontraba y quiénes eran los que iban a cuidar de mi bola. Otra vez, la suerte me daba la espalda. Literalmente. Lo único que alcanzaba a ver del chico era que me parecía gigante aunque en cuanto a edad menor que yo y que su cabello era más oscuro que el mío. Ah, y que debía llevar puesto un pijama, por lo que empezaba a pensar que no pasaría nada por ir sin el abrigo.

Había mucho papel de colores tirado por el suelo y alrededor mío, impidiéndome ver mucho más del lugar en el que me encontraba. El chico, supuse que sería Kyosuke porque respondía cada vez que decían ese nombre, se levantó y marchó llevándose algunos objetos consigo. A lo lejos veía un adulto, pero él no reparaba en mí ni queriendo. Suspiré y di media vuelta. Me quedaban pocos metros para llegar a la casa cuando el suelo se sacudió. Asustada, corrí hacia la puerta y entré de golpe.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Kyosuke, más te vale no dejarlo todo por el medio.

-No, mamá –negó el chico.

-Va, que te ayudo.

-Gracias, Yuuichi.

Me asomé a la ventana y observé a ambos hermanos, con el mismo cabello azul oscuro y los mismos ojos dorados. El único zarandeo que recibí fue el que ocasionó transportarme desde debajo del árbol hasta una mesita. Como pude, corrí hacia la habitación.

-Aquí estará bien.

Abrí la ventana y observé desde mi cama el nuevo lugar donde me encontraba, aunque en esos momentos sólo veía al menor de ojos dorados, cuya sonrisa cambió a una expresión de sorpresa cuando reparó en mí. Inevitablemente, saludé con la mano.

-Hola –respondió.

-¡Tsurugi Kyosuke, a desayunar!

-¡Ya voy, mamá! –chilló hacia la puerta −. ¿Eres una figurita con pilas? –me preguntó casi pegado al cristal, como buscando algo oculto. Yo negué apoyando la cabeza en las manos −. Oye, no te muevas de ahí. Enseguida vuelvo –dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Era la primera vez que un niño reaccionaba así. ¿A dónde pensaba que me iba a ir? De la esfera no podía salir. Volví a cerrar la ventana, abrí el armario y saqué un jersey y una falda. No necesitaba nada más en aquel lugar, en mi mundo. Corrí escaleras abajo y me paré ante un armarito, lo abrí y saqué una escoba. Con las sacudidas que Kyosuke había dado a mi bola, fijo que tenía la iglesia llenita de nieve.

Tal y como sospechaba, había nieve por todos lados, incluso donde no podía alcanzar yo y, sospechaba, jamás lograría sacarla. Copitos eternamente posados ahí dentro. Dejé la puerta abierta y subí al campanario dispuesta a ir de arriba abajo. Inconscientemente, me puse a tararear lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, animándome así la faena de escobar.

Recoger la nieve era fácil, pero esos brillitos que se pegan en todas partes, no. Al contrario que los copos blancos, cada vez que pasaba la escoba, el aire se llenaba de brillitos dorados que se negaban a bajar, pegándose en mí incluso.

-Ya he vuelto –anunció Kyosuke de pronto mientras yo estaba en lo más profundo de la iglesia −. ¿Dónde está?

Corriendo, salí de la iglesia con la escoba en la mano. Por encima de mis resoplidos por la carrera, pude oír un suspiro de alivio del chico.

-Pensaba que me lo habría imaginado todo –comentó agachándose ante la mesita −. Vamos a empezar bien, ¿vale? Me llamo Kyosuke. ¿Y tú?

Mi nombre… Jamás me habían llamado de ninguna forma. Algo tan simple como un nombre, una forma de ser llamada y no la tenía… Tampoco la había necesitado, porque el abuelo me llamaba "pequeña", "niña" y cosas así. Y los niños ni me llamaban con nombre ni yo tenía tiempo para hablar sobre ello con ellos. Bajé la vista y caminé hasta el límite arrastrando la escoba.

-I…

Alcé la vista sin comprender. Kyosuke hizo gestos de que continuase, pero no sabía el qué debía continuar. Pareció entenderlo.

-¿No estabas escribiendo tu nombre? –preguntó señalando tras de mí. Me giré y vi la línea que la escoba había dejado. Negué con tristeza −. Ah, vale… ¿Sabes escribir?

Asentí tranquilamente. Era algo como leer, que no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había aprendido. Entonces se me ocurrió. Empañé el cristal y escribí en él.

-Vaya, qué difícil –murmuró el chico al otro lado del cristal −. Espera un momento –un minuto después, regresó con una lupa −. Repítelo –volví a empañar el cristal y a escribir en él −. ¿No tienes nombre? Eso es imposible, todo el mundo tiene nombre –me encogí de hombros −. Pues habrá que ponerte uno –decidió alejándose para coger una silla y acercarla a la mesita.

Yo también me senté en el suelo, dándole vueltas al palo de la escoba mientras pensaba algo, pero jamás había escuchado un nombre que me gustase.

-¡Ya lo tengo! –me sobresaltó Kyosuke −. Aoi. Te llamaré Aoi. ¿Te parece bien? –pensé un par de segundos y asentí −. Está bien, pues un placer conocerte, Aoi. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

* * *

Mi día a día cambió de forma drástica. Por las mañanas, el ruido de un despertador me sacaba de mi sueño. Me estiraba, bostezaba, me volteaba hacia la ventana abierta y veía a Kyosuke parando el reloj y decidiendo dormir más. Aprovechando que aún estaba a oscuras la habitación, me dedicaba a despertarle jugando con las luces.

-Vale, vale, me levanto –asintió empezando a apartar las sábanas −. Buenos días, Aoi. ¿Has dormido bien? –asentí antes de señalarle −. También, gracias.

-¡Kyosuke, venga arriba!

-Ya estoy despierto, mamá –indicó arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta −. Ahora vuelvo…

Aún con oscuridad en el mundo exterior, me movía con las luces de mi casa. Me vestía, me arreglaba y esperaba reordenando mi casa hasta que Kyosuke me decía que podía salir.

-Tengo que ir a clase –dijo cargando con su mochila −. Ah, ayer logré robarle esto a Yuuichi. Creo que así será más cómodo comunicarnos ya que no puedo oírte –dijo dejando un papel apoyado en la pared de detrás −. Mejor cópiatelo antes de que llegue mi madre y decida quitarlo –volví a asentir y regresé al interior en busca de papel y lápiz. Cuando salí, él ya estaba en la puerta de su dormitorio −. Nos vemos luego. ¡Adiós!

Negué divertida y caminé rápida hasta la parte de atrás, dispuesta a copiar en papel aquel código Morse que Kyosuke acababa de dejarme para aprenderme. Pasé el día entretenido, montando frases cortas con aquel código con las cuales podría satisfacer algunas dudas que siempre había tenido a demás de las preguntas de rigor como "¿cómo estás?" o "¿qué tal te ha ido el día?". Para cuando regresó, se me acumulaban mil preguntas y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a decírselas todas.

-Hola, Aoi –saludó dejando la mochila y llevando mi bola con cuidado hasta el escritorio −. ¿Lista para una charla en Morse? –preguntó. Asentí aunque no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo −. Vale, supongo que aquí estará bien –dijo empujando mi hogar a una zona más oscura −. Usa la luz de tu habitación.

Corrí a la habitación, me senté en la cama y probé un "hola" con las luces. Tardó poco en aplaudir satisfecho.

-¡Estupendo! Ya no hará falta la lupa –comentó. Me puse a reír; realmente aquel objeto hacía aún más grande su ojo y a veces aún me sobrecogía el enorme tamaño que tenía la gente fuera de mi mundo −. ¿Qué tal estás?

Respondí con aquel código y continué preguntando yo también. Durante una hora, permanecí sentada en mi cama, escuchando las respuestas a todo lo que no sabía o entendía. Después de esa hora, en la que anoté a la lista de información curiosa que él tenía diez años y que, a mi parecer, era el niño más mayor que me había visto y hablado, se puso a hacer deberes. Lo bueno fue que iba diciendo lo que había de hacer en voz alta, por lo que pude ayudarle y, por primera vez, me sentí de utilidad. No era una simple chica en una bola de nieve. Por fin podía hacer algo por alguien.

* * *

El tiempo fue pasando y esta vez pude controlarlo gracias a un calendario que Kyosuke dejó sobre la mesita y en el que iba tachando los días. Casi sin darme cuenta, habían pasado tres años enteros. Kyosuke había crecido más, era más alto. Yo seguía igual, igual que siempre.

Estaba pensativa, metida en mis propios pensamientos cuando él regresó del instituto bastante serio. Al contrario que otras veces, no me saludó ni me miró. Dejó la mochila en el escritorio y empezó a cambiarse. Aproveché para subir a la habitación e intentar llamarle la atención con la luz. No me respondió y me asusté. ¿Era ahora demasiado mayor para verme?

-Lo siento, Aoi, ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar –dijo volteándose al fin hacia la bola sobre la mesita con ropa de ir por casa.

Suspiré aliviada, con la mano en el pecho y sintiéndome feliz. Seguía existiendo para él, no volvía a ser una figura invisible en un paisaje de falsa nieve. Hice gestos con la mano para que se fuera, dándole espacio. Recibí una leve sonrisa. Desde que acabó primaria, había cambiado. Era más serio, más reservado, aunque siempre que hablábamos (ya fuese en Morse o con gestos pactados de antemano) se le notaba relajado.

Dos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos volteásemos la vista. Yuuichi estaba asomado mirando a su hermano.

-¿Mucho chocolate por San Valentín? –preguntó con una sonrisa el mayor.

-Suerte que tengo compañeros hambrientos –comentó pasándose la mano por la nuca.

-¡Qué malo eres! ¿Sabías que así se hiere el corazón de una chica?

-No me vengas con esas ahora –pidió mientras Yuuichi reía −. ¿Has venido sólo por eso?

-Y para saludarte, que has entrado sin decir ni mu –regañó.

-Hola –saludó Kyosuke con todo el morro que pudo. Y yo, en mi cama, me eché a reír.

-Ya te vale… ¿Vas a merendar?

-Ahora saldré –asintió echándolo con la mano. En cuanto estuvo seguro que no había nadie al otro lado de la puerta, volvió a centrarse en mí −. Supongo que te preguntarás qué es San Valentín –asentí −. Es la fecha más horrible del año. Tenlo presente –puse mi mejor cara de "¿por qué?" y no tuvo más remedio que responder −. Las chicas regalan chocolate a los chicos que les gustan… Y cuando se trata de un club de fans, es para morirse más que otra cosa. Por eso, la más horrible… Y luego está el White Day, que has de devolver el regalo. Es decir: si te da chocolate un club de fans, te gastas los ahorros del año para devolverles el regalito… O al menos, así debería ser.

Me puse a reír, incapaz de creer que aquello fuese horrible. Sus "no tiene gracia" me hacían reír más. Aún seguí riendo cuando comentó que iba a merendar y a hacer deberes.

* * *

Una mañana sonó el despertador, haciéndome abandonar mi extraño sueño. Me asomé a la ventana y vi a Kyosuke quieto. El despertador seguía sonando y nadie lo paraba. Empecé a asustarme, recordando una situación parecida, y empecé a encender y apagar la luz como loca.

-Ya, ya, ya –dijo volteándose y apagando el reloj. Empezó a toser y yo me volví más loca con las luces −. ¿Qué dices? Aoi, calma, apaga la luz, relájate y empieza de nuevo –me ordenó antes de volver a toser.

_"¿Te encuentras bien?"_ pregunté después de medio minuto calmándome. Aun así, fui demasiado rápida y tuve que repetir la pregunta otra vez.

-Sí, sólo es un resfriado –respondió cuando entendió a la tercera mi pregunta.

-Kyosuke, arriba –llamó su madre.

-No me encuentro bien –intentó decir, pero no podía chillar.

-Cielos, eso suena fatal –entró la mujer y se sentó en la cama, sin reparar en que tenía yo la luz encendida. Le puso una mano en la frente y se llevó la otra a la suya −. Sí, estás ardiendo. Quédate en cama hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí –asintió empezando a tener ronquera.

-Ahora te traeré algo –indicó su madre abandonando la habitación.

-Esto pasa por entrenar bajo la lluvia –dijo más para sí mismo.

Después de que su madre regresara con las medicinas, volvió a dormirse, tosiendo de tanto en tanto y dejándome a mí angustiada en mi bola. Acabé saliendo de la casa, sentándome en el margen más pegado a su cama, llorando mientras los pensamientos se mezclaban con recuerdos pasados.

Yuuichi entró al mediodía con la comida, pero Kyosuke no comió, siguió durmiendo. Estuve tentada muchas veces en volver a la habitación y llamarle con Morse sólo para confirmar que seguía allí, que no iba a ser llevado por otros a saber dónde y a dejarme sola a mi suerte. Pero me obligué a no molestarlo.

Cuando al fin despertó a media tarde, aceptó comer algo, aunque fue (en palabras de su madre) muy poco. Resoplando, la dejó discutiendo sobre la falta de apetito y se fue a la ducha mientras le cambiaban las sábanas. Me sentí más tranquila al verle moverse aunque fuese arrastrando los pies y buscando las paredes.

-¡Kyosuke! ¡Han venido tus compañeros! –informó Yuuichi desde a saber dónde chillaba.

-¡Está en la ducha, Yuuichi! –respondió la madre acabando con la cama y saliendo del dormitorio con las sábanas sucias. Aun así, pude escucharla −. Pasad, chicos, podéis esperarle en su habitación. ¡Kyosuke! ¡Nada de dormirte en los laureles!

Juraría que el extraño ruido que oí fue él quejándose. Más relajada, decidí esperar releyendo por milésima vez uno de los pocos libros que tenía en mi mundo, dispuesta a pasarlo en Morse si Kyosuke no lo conocía.

-Es la primera vez que entro aquí –oí decir a alguien.

Me olvidé del libro, de querer leérselo al dueño del lugar en el que había acabado y me asomé a la ventana. Acababan de entrar cuatro chicos bastante diferentes entre ellos. Los cuatro eran más bajos que Kyosuke (uno de ellos juraría que si le llegaba a la cadera era un milagro y me hizo dudar en si era el hermano menor de alguno de los otros tres). Vestían el mismo uniforme los cuatro y cargaban con carteras prácticamente idénticas a la de Kyosuke. Miraban alrededor como hacía yo cada vez que aterrizaba en un lugar nuevo, cortesía de mi único amigo cuando decía no haber absolutamente nadie en casa.

-No pensé que Tsurugi tendría una habitación así –comentó el de cabellos más violáceos.

-Ni yo –secundó el más bajito

Me hice una nota mental: aunque se encontrase mal, al menos debía hablarme sobre aquellos chicos lo justo para entender lo que decían o por qué parecían tan sorprendidos si, según lo que había entendido de las palabras de Yuuichi anunciándolos, eran compañeros suyos.

-¡Eh, mirad! –exclamó uno de cabellos castaños con unos extraños hoyos en el pelo –. Es una bola de nieve.

-Je, ¿en serio tiene estas cosas? –preguntó el último, acercándose y observando mi mundo con unos ojos similares a los de Kyosuke aunque me daban la impresión de mostrar cierta maldad −. Parece no haber sido agitada nunca –comentó extendiendo la mano hacia mi bola.

Ahogué un grito antes de meterme rápidamente bajo la cama. Las sacudidas fueron rápidas, violentas, abrieron las ventanas, oí caer cosas en el piso de abajo, la campana parecía loca y la nieve y la brillantina entraron al cuarto.

-¡Kariya! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –oí la voz de Kyosuke. Parecía realmente molesto.

-Ah, venga, es lo que se hace con estas cosas, ¿no? –preguntó, aún sin dejar quieto mi mundo. Me eché a llorar en mi escondite por el miedo que sentía.

-Dame eso –una sacudida algo más violenta y, tras ello, la calma −. ¿Nunca te han dicho que sin permiso no se toca lo de los demás?

-Tampoco es para ponerse así, Tsurugi. Tan sólo es una bola de nieve.

-¡Esta bola es algo importante para mí! ¡Así que pobre del que quiera zarandearla! –gritó. Y empezó a toser. Salí de mi escondite y observé medio escondida, entre el desastre de nieve.

-No deberías forzar la garganta.

-Hikaru tiene razón –asintió el castaño – vaya, creí que jamás te resfriabas.

-Soy humano, Tenma, es algo normal resfriarse.

Otra vez sentí un flechazo directo a mi conciencia. Ignoré por completo la conversación de Kyosuke, cada vez más relajado, con sus amigos y me metí a mis pensamientos.

Si hacía un repaso rápido a mi vida, llevaba a saber cuántos años allí, en mi pequeño mundo de falsa nieve, siendo una joven de unos quince años, edad que había decidido adjudicarme Kyosuke el segundo día que hablamos tras pasarse minutos y minutos observándome con la lupa. Eternos quince años en los que mi único amigo era un humano gigante al otro lado del cristal que iba cambiando, haciéndose más alto, más mayor.

Kyosuke crecía, necesitaba ropa nueva cada año porque la que tenía se le quedaba pequeña. Yo no crecía, vestía mis mismas ropas siempre y jamás sentía la necesidad de hacerme nada. Él comía, necesitaba comer porque aquello le daba energías. Yo siempre tenía energía para cualquier cosa y nunca pasaba hambre. Él tenía un vaso con alguna bebida cuando hacía deberes y daba sorbos de tanto en tanto. Yo jamás había sentido sed.

Otra de las cosas que me dolió fue recordar que, si bien éramos amigos, yo seguía estando sola. Él celebraba cosas con su familia o salía al cumpleaños de un compañero o al aniversario de a saber qué era motivo de celebración. Yo para empezar no tenía ni cumpleaños aun sabiendo qué era porque él me lo explicó. En su anterior cumpleaños le dije que me sentía celosa de él porque le regalaban cosas cada vez que llegaba el día que recordaba un año más de vida. Le dije que quería un día yo también y él me lo negó, pero jamás me dijo un por qué y cada vez que le insistí, esquivaba el tema.

Y ahora, otro golpe que me hacía sentir terriblemente mal sin entender por qué: jamás había enfermado. La única tos que yo he tenido alguna vez fue por culpa de la estúpida brillantina, pero nada más. Ni eso que dicen se llama fiebre, ni congestión, ni resfriado, ni dolor estomacal… Ni agujetas, cosa que me intrigó la primera vez que llegó Kyosuke quejándose de ellas.

Sin darme cuenta, empecé a llorar. ¿Qué era yo exactamente? Me aparté de la ventana y dejé caer al suelo, acurrucada, abrazándome las piernas, llorando como una boba sin ser capaz de entender por qué estaba así justo ahora, justo en este momento, cuando toda la vida había sido igual para mí.

Una sacudida me devolvió a la realidad. Había estado llorando con la cara oculta sobre las rodillas y no me había dado cuenta de la oscuridad que invadía mi mundo y el exterior. Con cuidado, encendí la luz.

-Pensaba que habías desaparecido –dijo Kyosuke. Le oía aliviado aunque ronco, no como siempre me había llegado su voz −. ¿Te encuentras bien? –asentí con la cabeza a sabiendas que con la única luz existente (la de mi cuarto) me vería perfectamente −. Pensaba que vendría Tenma solo, como mucho con Shinsuke… Pero han venido los cuatro –gesticulé quitándole importancia.

Me acomodé en la cama y esperé a ver si él decía algo, pero no lo hizo. Noté que mi horizonte subía y bajaba de repente, reparando con la poca luz que ofrecía mi dormitorio que la bola había abandonado la mesita y reposaba sobre él, alzándose y bajando al ritmo de su respiración.

_"¿Cómo te encuentras?"_ pregunté con las luces.

-Sigo con fiebre, pero estoy bien.

_"No te vayas"_ pedí, sintiéndome tonta al instante.

-¿A dónde?

_"El abuelito se durmió un día y no despertó. Él también tosía y tomaba medicinas"_ dije pausadamente. No me dijo nada, sólo me miró desde la oscuridad de su cuarto. _"Kyo…"_

-No es lo mismo, así que quédate tranquila –interrumpió acercando más la bola a su rostro −. ¿Has estado llorando? –preguntó. Repentinamente avergonzada, apagué la luz −. Aoi, no seas mala –intentó reír. Respondí en Morse que sí −. Siento haberte preocupado tanto.

_"Deberías descansar"_

-Lo mismo te digo. Mañana tienes faena escobando.

_"No me lo recuerdes"_ pedí apagando al fin la luz.

-Buenas noches, Aoi –una pequeña sacudida y todo volvió a la paz y tranquilidad de la quietud.

* * *

Miré de nuevo la hora del reloj en la mesita. Era tarde. Miré la fecha del calendario. Ninguna festividad. Repasé la agenda escolar. Ni exámenes ni actividades extraescolares. Tal era mi nerviosismo que había acabado saliendo por la ventana y trepando hasta el tejado. Y allí esperaba nerviosa noticias o, mejor aún, que cierto casi quinceañero de cabello azul oscuro y ojos dorados hiciese acto de presencia.

-¿Dónde demonios se ha metido? –me pregunté balanceándome en mi asiento en el tejado.

Lo único que podía hacer era ir de punta a punta del tejado porque no había forma alguna de bajar y seguía sin hacerme gracia lo de saltar desde las alturas y flotar como pasaba con cada sacudida que Kyosuke daba a mi bola porque le gustaba. A demás, quería que reparase en mí desde el primer momento en que entrase al dormitorio.

La puerta se abrió y al fin entró la persona que más nerviosa me tenía. Dejó la mochila pesadamente y como ya era habitual a menos que llegase enfadado o arisco, arrastró la silla hasta la mesita.

-¿Otra vez en el tejado? Aoi, empiezo a creer que eres una cabra trepando por ahí como si nada –me encogí de hombros, relajada y divertida por el comentario, antes de gesticular por su día −. El de mates me ha castigado porque sí. Por eso he llegado tarde –explicó. Le animé a que me contara más y él accedió.

Llevaba un rato hablando cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Yuuichi. Kyosuke le respondió su intromisión con un gruñido.

-Creí que hablabas por teléfono –comentó el mayor.

-Imaginaciones tuyas –respondió el menor. Y yo en el tejado mirando como si jugasen a tenis.

-Ya, claro… ¿Y quién no se ha de reír porque no tiene gracia?

-Es de mala educación espiar a los demás.

-No me cambies el sujeto, Kyosuke. Si te pasa algo, no dudes en contármelo. ¿Lo harás?

-Sí, claro –asintió haciéndole gestos claros de que se marchase.

-Vale, vale, pero habla conmigo si necesitas algo.

-Que sí. Vete ya –dijo insistiendo en los gestos.

Alguna vez, Yuuichi había entrado en la habitación de Kyosuke cuando éste no estaba, pero jamás había reparado en mí. Miraba desde lejos la bola, quizás recordando el día que la trajo aquí, el día que me descubrí junto a una bola colgada de un árbol, a espaldas de un chico de diez años que encabezaba y finalizaba mi lista de amistades.

-A veces creo que se pega a la pared del otro cuarto y me espía –dijo llamando mi atención. Endurecí la mirada −. ¿Qué? –gesticulé. Me sabía mal por Yuuichi que, ofreciéndose para hablar, su hermano lo echase −. ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Voy y le digo "mira, Yuuichi, quiero presentarte a mi amiga Aoi: es diminuta y vive en una bola de cristal"? –suspiré pesadamente −. Ya te lo comenté, ese tipo de cosas son las que me llevarían a un psicólogo porque tengo una amiga imaginaria y posiblemente te apartarían de mí.

Pero no lo soy. No soy imaginaria. Tantos niños y un amable anciano no pueden estar alucinando, imaginando la misma figura femenina con el mismo aspecto aunque la ropa cambiase de tanto en tanto. Agaché la cabeza y me miré los pies. Era algo que me dolía y que rivalizaba con otro dolor incomprensible que no me atrevía a preguntar.

-Ni se te ocurra llorar –amenazó Kyosuke. Alcé la vista y le miré sin lágrimas −. Así me gusta. ¿Vas a bajar ya del tejado? –preguntó.

Asentí y me puse de pie, acercándome a la chimenea y cogiéndome fuerte antes de que él voltease por completo la bola y la nieve empezase a ascender y a acumularse en el cristal. Cuando ya hubo bastante, me solté y me dejé caer. Pensaba que empezaría a caminar por el cristal de regreso al suelo cuando todo se agitó suavemente y empecé a flotar. No dejó de agitarla, obligándome a permanecer en suspensión todo el rato.

-Anímate, Aoi. Los únicos momentos en los que no me tendrás a tu lado será cuando esté en clase, entrenamientos o partidos. Así que más te vale no llorar por pensamientos falsos –asentí mientras volvía levemente la bola, sin tocar yo aún el suelo.

Ahogué un gritito. Era la primera vez que flotaba de lo más alto de la bola a lo más bajo y parecía que estaba volando. Ni tan siquiera me importaba que la nieve y el polvo brillante amenazasen con ahogarme. Cuando al fin me posé en el suelo, alcé la vista entre la nieve, muchísimo más relajada. Oí que le llamaban y se fue antes de que la nieve volviese a quedarse tranquila.

* * *

Desperté antes que el despertador y esperé sentada en la cama con la luz apagada, observando la enorme cama ocupada ante mi bola. Era un día importante, uno de aquellos que Kyosuke me había marcado en el calendario para que no me despistase. Cuando sonó, esperé divertida a que lo apagase y volviese a acurrucarse para dormir varios minutos más. Cinco años juntos daba para conocer sus manías matutinas. Riendo, empecé a encender y apagar la luz al ritmo de una cancioncilla que tuve que repetir porque se negó a abrir los ojos la primera vez, remugando que quería seguir durmiendo.

-Ya, ya los abro –protestó, reparando al fin en el incomprensible encender y apagar de luces que, en código Morse, no formaba nada −. Oh… –dijo cuando entendió lo que hacía. Acabé la cancioncilla riendo y pasé al Morse.

_"¡Felicidades! ¡15 ya!"_ deseé antes de aplaudir.

-Gracias, Aoi.

_"¿Soy la primera?"_ pregunté. El primer año me había pillado desprevenida y, cuando me enteré de qué pasaba, me propuse ser la primera cada año, no lográndolo el segundo ni el tercero.

-La primera –asintió levantándose y acercándose más −. Otro año consiguiéndolo.

Gesticulé y le pedí que esperase donde estaba. El día del cumpleaños, todo el mundo regalaba algo al homenajeado, pero yo jamás le había podido dar nada. Ese año, sin embargo, después de leer un par de libros que creí saberme de memoria, decidí que debía darle algo. Jamás se me había ocurrido, porque un cristal me separaba de él y su mundo, por lo que nunca pensé en hacerlo. Sin embargo, redescubrir aquellos libros me hizo armarme de valor e intentarlo.

Salí al exterior de la casa con el camisón y corrí descalza hacia el cristal, confirmando que él aún estaba allí parado, esperando como le había pedido, con duda en el rostro. En cuanto estuve al lado, volví a gesticular, pidiéndole que posara un dedo ante mí. Todo el día anterior había pensado cómo sería mejor, descartando prácticamente todo salvo lo que estaba haciendo justo antes de dormirme.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –preguntó pegando el dedo al cristal. Volví a gesticular y di un beso en el cristal, sorprendiéndolo bastante. No lo apartó ni se movió y me pregunté si habría hecho mal −. No me esperaba esto, la verdad…

Sonreí satisfecha. Había sido un éxito mi plan y le había podido dar algo como regalo. Aún pasó varios minutos más en silencio, sin moverse de donde estaba antes de volver a decir algo.

-Muchas gracias, Aoi. Te prometo que te lo devolveré –dijo apartando la mano −. He de cambiarme e ir a clase.

Asentí y empecé a regresar a la casa. Cinco años también servían para entender que, si bien yo era una criatura diminuta en una bola de cristal, no quitaba que él fuese un chico y también necesitase un momento de intimidad para cambiarse. Y desde hacía poco, ni me atrevía a espiar para provocarle y reírme de sus protestas y sonrojos. Cada vez que me asomaba para confirmar si seguía allí o habría desaparecido sin avisar y me lo encontraba sin camisa, me dejaba caer al suelo, agradeciendo que no se oyesen los ruidos de mi mundo en el suyo y el hecho de ser tan pequeña para ocultar el enorme sonrojo que recorría mi rostro.

-Esta tarde tardaré más en volver –informó, dándome permiso con ello para asomarme y observar −. Ya sabes, mi cumpleaños… Seguro que los del equipo habrán montado una fiesta.

_"Es tu día, disfrútalo con todos"_ respondí.

-Tú también formas parte del "todos", Aoi.

_"Tu día será mi cuento hoy, ¿hecho?"_ pregunté.

-Hecho –asintió sonriendo −. Ni se te ocurra esperarme en el tejado, que te pasarás el día aburrida si lo haces.

Reí y agité las manos. Acabó de preparar su mochila y se fue. Suspiré y empecé mi día a día en mi mundo. De tanto en tanto me asomaba al exterior y observaba el reloj, comprobando la hora y calculando cuánto más tardaría Kyosuke en regresar.

Después de hacer varios regalitos de nieve, comprobé la hora. Demasiado tarde aunque no si pensaba en que él estaba de fiesta con los amigos. Entré en la casa y rebusqué en el armario hasta dar con un vestidito. Me cambié y recogí una cesta en la que metí un par de libros, dudando en si, como ya los conocía, acabaría leyéndolos ambos mil veces. Salí de la casa, corrí a la iglesia y subí al campanario. Usando una cuerda que ya había asegurado un par de días antes a la cruz que coronaba el techo del campanario y que, al parecer, Kyosuke no había reparado en ella, trepé hasta lo más alto y me senté a esperar, leyendo pacientemente con la luz del dormitorio.

Jamás me alegró tanto verle llegar, agotado y cargando una bolsa con regalos. Reí y esperé a que él mismo se acercase para descubrir lo que había preparado.

-Madre mía, Aoi, ¿qué haces en el campanario? –preguntó sorprendido de verme allí. Señalé al suelo y su vista bajó. Me entretuve viendo la reacción a través de su mirada −. ¿Todos para mí? –preguntó y yo, divertida, le negué antes de dejar el libro, ponerme en pie y estirar ambos brazos −. Eres una loca encantadora. ¿Lo sabías? –estaba realmente feliz, con la misma ilusión en la mirada de un niño pequeño −. Y también estás muy guapa.

Abrí mucho los ojos y bajé la vista a mis ropas. Empecé a juguetear con el bajo de la falda y él se echó a reír. Alcé la vista, rezando para que mi diminutez disimulase mis mejillas encendidas.

-Luego te lo cuento todo, que ahora me toca volver a soplar las velas, con mis padres y Yuuichi –dijo −. ¿Bajas del campanario? –negué y enseñé la cuerda junto a mí −. Chica lista –sonrió y yo, como una tonta, volví a sentir calor en las mejillas −. Entonces te dejo hacer. Prometo no tardar.

La luz empezaba a ser mínima, por lo que no podía leer ahí arriba. Después de varios minutos calmando el latir de mi corazón, volví a cogerme a la cuerda y bajé al campanario con la cestita de los libros. Allí había una luz, sólo necesitaba encontrar el interruptor y podía sentarme, con las piernas al exterior, a leer mientras esperaba. Aunque ya me era imposible centrarme en la lectura porque mi mente trabajaba en muchas cosas a la vez que, si bien era molesto tener tantas cosas en la cabeza, me hacían sonreír.

Cuando volví a sentir movimiento en el exterior, alcé la vista de la misma página en la que la había posado un par de horas atrás. Cerré el libro, lo dejé al lado y esperé a que una luz en un costado se encendiese poco a poco, de una forma que no me molestaba.

-Has bajado un poco –comentó Kyosuke cuando pudo verme. Me puse en pie y caminé al interruptor.

_"Arriba no había luz"_

-Lo sé.

_"¿Qué tal, cumpleañero?"_

-Agotado –dijo retrasándose para coger la silla del escritorio y acercarla a la mesita −. Esta mañana, Tenma y Shinsuke no han parado de chillar.

_"Como siempre"_

-Ya, pero hoy gritaban a los cuatro vientos que era mi cumpleaños. A todo aquel que pasaba le decían "hey, es su cumple" –me eché a reír −. Sí, eso hacía Kariya –volví a reír −. Las clases han sido agotadoras, como siempre. Y eso que Tenma ha dicho a todos los profesores que era mi cumpleaños, que no pusieran deberes ni cosas difíciles.

_"¡Qué loco!"_

-Y que lo digas.

_"¿Y el entrenamiento?"_

-Sustituido por una merienda por ser mi cumpleaños –respondió. Aplaudí dando saltitos −. Había más comida que gente allí reunida.

_"¿Ha sobrado algo?"_

-No.

_"Como siempre"_ dije, y empezó a reír a la vez que yo.

-Cierto, cierto.

_"¿Muchos regalos?"_

-Bastantes, sí –asintió señalando hacia el escritorio −. Supongo que mañana lo guardaré todo. Ahora me apetece acabar de pasar el día contigo –añadió y noté que me sonrojaba.

_"¿Tenías tarta?"_ pregunté rápidamente para evitar que se fijase en mi reacción.

-Eso nunca falta –respondió cogiendo aire para calmar la risa −. La ha traído el entrenador.

_"No la habrá cocinado…"_

-No, por suerte no –interrumpió sabiendo qué quería decir −. Haruna-san la ha preparado, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para no poder cargar con ella y ver a la vez.

_"¿En serio?"_

-Sí, espera –dijo sacando su móvil del bolsillo y rebuscando hasta encontrar algo. Pegó la pantalla al cristal y observé la foto −. Aunque ha necesitado ayuda, te digo yo que la esposa del entrenador no estaba en esa ayuda –asentí contemplando el enorme pastel que había en la fotografía.

_"¿De qué era?"_

-Chocolate y nata. Lo que le gusta a la mayoría por no decir todos. Y, a demás, una apuesta segura –respondió retirando el móvil.

_"¿Has pedido tu deseo?"_ pregunté con una sonrisilla.

-Dos veces –asintió señalando hacia la puerta −. Mamá había preparado otro más pequeño y se negaba a dejarme ir sin, al menos, comer un trozo por muy lleno que haya venido de la fiesta en el club –me eché a reír.

_"¿Qué has pedido?"_ pregunté.

-Esta vez no te lo voy a decir –negó con una sonrisa.

_"¿Por qué no?"_

-Es un secreto.

_"¿A quién esperas que se lo vaya a chivar?"_ pregunté. Se echó a reír y negó de nuevo.

-No, Aoi. Esta vez, no.

Me quedé apoyada en la pared, observándolo sin comprender. Me había contado los deseos de los cuatro años anteriores. Me había contado sueños. Y, hasta ahora, creía conocer todos sus secretos.

-Oye, no he abierto tus otros regalos –dijo de pronto señalando al suelo −. ¿Los puedes abrir por mí?

Asentí con una sonrisilla y apagué la luz, cogí mis cosas y bajé del campanario, dejando la cesta con los libros en un mueble cercano a la puerta. Salí y caminé hacia los regalos. Me agaché junto a uno de ellos y cogí el montón de nieve en las manos. Apreté deformando el regalo de nieve y lo lancé al aire. Hice lo mismo con los otros regalitos que había dejado, dando vueltas y haciéndole reír.

-Sin lugar a dudas, de todos los regalos que me han hecho hoy, me quedo con el primero y el último –dijo apoyando una mano en un costado de la bola −. Voy a devolvértelos, tenlo por seguro –dijo apoyando la otra mano y alzando la bola −. ¿Puedo pedirte algo? –asentí sonriente −. Déjame hacerte flotar un poco.

Estiré los brazos y le dejé balancear la esfera en sus manos. Me separé del suelo y empecé a flotar en mi mundo con más brillito que nieve. Reí divertida; en todo el tiempo, Kyosuke había aprendido a mover mi mundo de forma que no subiese la nieve pero sí el brillito y yo. Cuando volvió a dejar la bola en la mesita, yo seguía danzando sin tocar suelo.

-¿Te importa si me voy a dormir ya? –negué entendiéndole −. Te dejaré la luz encendida al mínimo. Mamá la apagará cuando entre a ver si duermo –asentí y le despedí con la mano −. Descansa bien tú también.

* * *

Estaba sacudiendo las sábanas y las mantas de mi cama dentro de la iglesia cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Dejé todo donde estaba y me asomé a la puerta justo para encontrarme una criatura extraña pegada a mi bola. Pegué un portazo con un chillido muy agudo y me apoyé al cristal.

-Sasuke, no toques nada –oí decir a alguien.

-No pasa nada, Tenma –escuché esta vez a Kyosuke.

-Es la primera vez que entra, está claro que lo mirará todo –se excusó Tenma.

-Que no pasa nada. Ya sé que no cogerá las cosas.

Lentamente, abrí la puerta y observé. Una enorme criatura blanca con orejas, pelo y una mancha en un ojo en verde observaba mi mundo. Ladeó la cabeza y yo le imité inconscientemente. Por detrás de él, vi a Kyosuke y a Tenma. El castaño estaba de espaldas, por lo que parecía no ver los gestos que me dedicaba Kyosuke indicándome que todo estaba bien. Suspiré y abrí del todo la puerta.

-Vale, ¿de qué haremos el trabajo? –preguntó Tenma, reclamando así toda la atención de mi único amigo.

Me acerqué al límite, dudando sobre aquella criatura que se agachó un poco más para observar mejor. Tenía la sensación de que aquel animal me estaba mirando a mí, me veía y analizaba de arriba abajo sin prestar atención a nada, ni tan siquiera a los dos jóvenes que trabajaban, uno en la silla y otro sentado a los pies de la cama. Cogí aire un par de veces y decidí actuar.

-Aparta –indiqué gesticulando con los brazos. El animal no se movió −. Aléjate un poco, va –volví a gesticular, pero el animal no hizo nada.

-Sasuke, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó de pronto Tenma. Se me heló la sangre.

-Parece que le gusta mi bola de nieve –respondió Kyosuke desde la silla.

-No se toca, Sasuke.

El animal ladró y se apartó lentamente hasta los pies de su dueño, donde se estiró y quedó dormido. Tenma le rascó tras las orejas. Me dieron ganas de imitarle pero, sin contar que tenía aún faena dentro de la iglesia, no había nadie junto a quien acurrucarme a dormir.

Un par de horas después, con mi cama ya arreglada, me quedé observando a los dos chicos trabajando sin descanso anotando cosas en libretas. Sasuke había vuelto a despertarse y miraba hacia mí, aunque no se movía de donde estaba, obediente a Tenma.

-¡Madre mía! –exclamó de pronto el castaño −. Se nos ha ido el tiempo.

-¿Tanto? –preguntó igualmente sorprendido Kyosuke.

-Sí –asintió empezando a recoger sus cosas −. Tocará seguir mañana.

-Imposible, tenemos entrenamiento.

-Pasado.

-Más entrenamiento.

-¿Cuándo no entrenamos?

-Al otro.

-Me he rendido demasiado pronto –rió tontamente Tenma. Cogió una cuerda y la ató al collar de Sasuke −. Venga, Sasuke, nos vamos a casa.

-Al menos, hemos hecho bastante.

-Sí, cierto –asintió −. Te veo mañana en clase.

-Hasta mañana.

Esperé sentada al límite, viendo cómo Kyosuke se aseguraba desde su puerta que Tenma y su mascota marchasen antes de acercarse a la mesita, coger con cuidado la bola y llevarme al escritorio.

-Ya lo ves, ando hasta arriba de faena.

_"¿Todo bien?"_ pregunté pegando puñetazos al cristal, otro de los trucos aprendidos después de tanto tiempo utilizando el Morse para comunicarme.

-Sí. Lo que los profes quieren mucho y eso lleva mucho trabajo y tiempo –respondió indicando los papeles junto a los que me había dejado. Pasó un minuto sin hablarme −. ¿Te ha asustado Sasuke?

_"Un poco"_ respondí.

-Es un animal dócil y obediente. Tenma le había dicho antes de entrar que no se tocaba nada y ya ves, ha obedecido –explicó regresando la vista a sus papeles y cogiendo un bolígrafo −. Parece ser que los animales también pueden verte.

_"Eso parece"_ dije. Me miraba de reojo para asegurarse que le respondía y después regresaba la vista a sus papeles.


	3. Al lado

Siempre me había preguntado cómo sería la vida de Kyosuke fuera de su habitación. Yo estaba allí sola, encerrada en una bola de cristal y rodeada de nieve, pero él no. Él tenía mucho mundo por el que moverse y se topaba con mucha gente. Por eso, cuando venían sus amigos, me subía al campanario para observar. No me importaba que no reparasen en mí, incluso pasaba por alto que algunas veces los comentarios provocaban miles de sonrojos en mí por el tema que trataban (y después tenía a Kyosuke posándome sobre él antes de dormirse para pedirme perdón). Me bastaba con verles, con escucharles.

-¡Kyosuke, ven un momento! –oí una tarde.

-Va, mamá –contestó levantándose del suelo, justo delante de mí.

Siempre se ponía ahí cuando venían todos. Como era su cuarto, entraba el primero y ya tomaba asiento junto a la mesita. No me impedía ver, pero tal y como estaba lo único que veía de él era su cabeza. No se lo recriminé nunca, cuando todos marchaban, se tumbaba en la cama volteado hacia la mesita o me llevaba al escritorio y podía mirarlo a la cara.

-Aún tiene eso –la voz de Kariya me sobresaltó.

-Es un objeto preciado, está claro que lo conserve –se encogió de hombros Tenma.

-Pero no lo agita –dijo el primero, demasiado cerca de mi bola.

-Lo que te pasa es que te gusta agitar las bolas de nieve –empezó a reír Hikaru.

-También. ¿Qué gracia tienen si no? –preguntó con una gran sonrisa, tomando mi mundo y agitándolo con fuerza.

Justo me vino para cogerme a un pilar y pegarme a él para no salir despedida del campanario. Junto a mí, la campana tañía una y otra vez, ensordeciéndome hasta tal punto que no escuché cuándo entró Kyosuke y empezó a gritarle a Kariya. La nieve me golpeaba, también la cuerda con la que trepaba al techo me daba latigazos de vez en cuando, la campana no paraba y el mundo no se calmaba en ningún momento. Perdía las fuerzas de mi agarre cuando oí un grito que me hizo abrir los ojos.

Caía. Por segunda vez en la vida, veía mi mundo precipitarse con velocidad al suelo. Y para mi mala suerte, no había ningún cojín debajo. La esfera golpeó en algo blanco y oí otro chillido, una queja, una protesta. Junto a mí, la campana se rompió de su sujeción y salió despedida del campanario. Me obligué a abrazarme con más fuerza, pegada a la pared con mucho miedo en el cuerpo, cuando el mundo se sacudió violentamente otra vez y produjo un ruido seco. Todo dio varias vueltas volví a cogerme con fuerza a donde me mantenía firme para evitar ser objetivo de los proyectiles que daban vueltas a más velocidad que la nieve de mi mundo. La campana también sonaba, aunque no tan retumbante como hasta hacía poco.

Todo se calmó y cerré los ojos. Los brazos me temblaban y amenazaban con soltarme, pero no lo hice. Me sentía medio flotando en aquel espacio y no quería perderme como había pasado con la campana. Llorando, esperé hasta que el mundo se agitó y enderezó, con protestas, gritos y todo un caos más allá del cristal. Me solté y caí por el hueco de la campana, desprotegido al salir ésta despedida. Asustada, logré cogerme a la cuerda con la que podía hacerla sonar desde abajo, pero no sirvió de mucho porque al cogerla cayó conmigo al suelo.

* * *

-Aoi, por favor, responde… –oí.

Abrió los ojos y observé alrededor. Me encontraba en la iglesia y no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Me levanté y, tambaleante, salí al exterior. Kyosuke llenaba el mundo exterior con mucha preocupación en el rostro. Incluso tenía la sensación de que había llorado en algún momento.

-Menos mal… ¿Estás bien? –preguntó. Le negué con la cabeza mientras seguía avanzando hasta el borde −. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Dónde te has hecho daño? –preguntó.

Me dejé caer de rodillas junto al cristal y cogí aire trabajosamente. Me dolía todo. Indicar con la mano de los pies a la cabeza le bastó para entenderme. Él también cogió aire, liberando tensión al soltarlo pero sin dejar de estar intranquilo.

-Voy a pedirle ayuda a un amigo, no tardaré en regresar. Tú procura…

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" interrumpí. Era la gran duda que cruzaba mi cabeza.

-Un día –respondió después de varios segundos en silencio. Suspiré y volví a cogerme el cuerpo −. Escucha, no sé qué pasará con este amigo, pero sea lo que sea, no entres en la casa cuando lleguemos.

"¿Por qué?"

-Hazme caso –respondió −. Descansa ahí donde estás y espera hasta que regrese.

Dicho eso, cogió una chaqueta y salió del lugar rápidamente. Me quedé mirando su puerta varios minutos antes de suspirar y mirar a otro punto del dormitorio. Estaba en el escritorio, no en la mesita. A un costado había otra bola, completamente vacía. La observé fijamente y me puse en pie, caminando hacia aquel costado de la mía.

Sin darme cuenta, pisé algo y sentí dolor en mi pie descalzo. Miré hacia el suelo y vi un trozo del color de mis edificios. Con un escalofrío, me atreví a mirar al fin mi hogar. El campanario no tenía campana, ni techo. Sólo permanecían en pie un par de pilares de los que mantenían el techo. Los tres tejados estaban también destrozados. La ventana de mi habitación había desaparecido. La campana estaba en el suelo, tirada entre la nieve. Y lo peor de todo: había una grieta en mi cielo. Me llevé ambas manos a la cara y empecé a llorar.

Para cuando llegó Kyosuke acompañado de otro chico, a mí me dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar. Sentí que sabía qué me pasaba, pero no podía hacer nada mientras el otro se acercó a mi mundo. Le ignoré.

-Sí, hay bastantes destrozos –decidió con una pose detectivesca.

-Quiero repararla –explicó Kyosuke −. Pero no sé abrirla.

-Ya veo –asintió el otro. Volteé la cabeza hacia la otra bola. Por eso estaba ahí ésa −. ¿Es del mismo tamaño?

-Sí –respondió −. Minaho, tan sólo es ver cómo abrirla sin romperla más. Tanta nieve sería un engorro recogerla para pasarla a la otra bola.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

Cogí aire y me dejé caer de espaldas en el suelo. Desde esa posición aún veía más la grieta que decoraba el techo de mi mundo, amenazando con destrozarlo todo si no se arreglaba.

-Supongo que la forma de abrirla será dándole la vuelta y retirando la base –convino Minaho.

-No lo hagas de golpe –pidió Kyosuke −. La campana anda por ahí, no me apetece que golpee y acabe de romperla.

-Cierto –asintió el chico.

Rápidamente, me puse en pie y corrí algo dolorida hacia la campana. Para mi suerte, Minaho decidió abrir primero la otra. Por su lado, Kyosuke le acercó un objeto en el que podría apoyar la esfera de cristal.

-Vale, vamos a abrir ésta –informó empezando a girar con cuidado mi mundo.

Caminé con calma, cerca de la campana pero lo suficientemente alejada para que no me golpease si se desviaba. A medida que avanzaba por el ahora suelo de cristal, pude ver tenso a Kyosuke. Intenté hacer gestos para calmarle, pero entre la nieve y Minaho no estaba segura de si me vería.

-Ya está bocabajo. Ahora sólo hace falta abrirla…

Mis pies y la campana pisaron la grieta. Tenía miedo a esa línea que desfiguraba el exterior. Sin embargo, debía confiar en los de fuera. Alcé la vista, rodeada de nieve y con la campana hundida a mi lado, y observé los restos de mi mundo dar vueltas de repente.

-¡Listo! –anunció Minaho. Y todo mi mundo quedó vacío de repente. Todo era cristal y el exterior.

-Saca la campana –pidió Kyosuke con urgencia. Minaho alzó una mano y luego cogió la otra bola, vertiendo un poco de mi mundo en ella.

-Ahora sí podré sacarla sin liarla demasiado –dijo metiendo con cuidado la mano.

Me aparté todo lo que pude en aquel espacio de suelo curvo. Gracias al cielo, sólo cogió la campana, alzando nieve y brillante que me ahogaron. La agitó por encima de mí, haciéndola sonar para quitarle más nieve y brillantito, y después la sacó de mi mundo. Todo se meció y de pronto vi que la bola se ladeaba, que me iba directa a aquel agujero sin poder evitarlo. Cerré los ojos y recé para que no sucediese nada malo cuando me sentí caer pesadamente al interior de la otra bola. Floté y floté, dando vueltas con nieve, brillantitos y muchos trozos de edificio que ya reposaban en el fondo para mi alivio.

-Gracias, Minaho. Te debo una.

-No ha sido nada –negó cediéndole el puesto −. Vas a tener mucha faena reparándolo todo.

-Lo sé –asintió mirando cómo aún me mecía en el ambiente de mi mundo −. Suerte que le cayó en el pie a Kariya antes, sino…

-Se habría roto más –asintió Minaho, con esa pose suya otra vez −. Algunos dirían que fue castigo divino.

-Cierto, no lo había pensado –comentó ligeramente divertido.

-Bueno, te dejo que vayas pescando trozos de casita para ver si te sirven o te tocará comprar material nuevo o llevarlo a algún artesano que lo arregle.

-Gracias de nuevo.

Le vi alejarse, acompañando a Minaho hacia el exterior. Yo logré tocar fondo al fin.

* * *

Llevaba un día en el techo de mi volteado mundo observando, entre la nieve sin poder moverme a ningún rincón, cómo Kyosuke trabajaba en la reparación de lo que le faltaba a mi bola. Aún seguía estando acompañada de trozos de casa que él no había pedido al traer material nuevo.

-Tardaré más de lo que pensaba, Aoi –dijo apartando la base de la bola y acercando el cristal conmigo dentro −. Es bastante complicado y he de retirar algunas partes para rehacerlas.

"No pasa nada, puedo esperar"

-Lo que sí podemos hacer es quitar los trozos que siguen ahí abajo –dijo señalando a mis pies. Yo no podía verlo por la nieve, pero estaba claro que él veía con claridad cómo peleaba apartando con los descalzos pies cachos de casa −. Voy a buscar un dedal.

"¿Un dedal?"

-Ya lo verás.

Lo vi salir de la habitación justo cuando Yuuichi cruzaba el pasillo. El mayor entró y se acercó, observando el estropicio que la campana había causado en los edificios y negando con la cabeza. Luego volvió la vista hacia la bola e hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Kyosuke.

-Venía a ver si puedo echarte una mano en algo con esto –respondió señalando el escritorio.

-No iba a empezar ahora –comentó dejando el dedal en el escritorio y sentándose −. Hay que rehacer esto y esto otro. Esto parece estar bien, así que no lo tocaré mucho. Y esto otro habrá de quedarse así –indicó.

-¿Y vas a hacerlo con un dedal? –preguntó aguantando la risa Yuuichi.

-Es para pescar los trozos del fondo –negó aguantando también las ganas de reír.

-Cuando te pongas a ello avísame, que te echaré una mano.

-Gracias…

Esperé apoyada en el cristal, observando al otro irse antes de sentir dos golpecitos al otro lado. Volteé y me topé con el dedal en el exterior.

-Vamos a trabajar un poquito sin que Yuuichi se entere.

Asentí y alcé la vista. Con cuidado, Kyosuke metió el dedal y lo soltó cuando faltaba poco para alcanzar la capa de nieve en la que me encontraba, que se alzó junto a la brillantina, haciéndome toser a mí y reír a él. Cuando todo se calmó, empecé a "bucear" en la nieve en busca de los trozos a mis pies, dejándolos en el dedal. Lo llené y descubrí que aún quedaban bastantes trozos a mis pies.

-¿Aún? –preguntó cuando se lo comenté −. Pues sí que se han destrozado cosas –respondió pasándose la mano por la cabeza pensativo −. Bueno, no importa –negó rápidamente vaciando el dedal y volviendo a pasármelo −. Ya he hecho bien en comprar material nuevo en vez de pretender arreglarlo con los trozos.

Volví a esperar a que todo se calmase alrededor antes de seguir con mi trabajo de desaparecer en la nieve y reaparecer con trocitos de casa o iglesia en las manos. Volví a indicar que quedaban cachos y volvió a sacar el dedal, lo vació y me lo devolvió un par de veces más.

-¿Ya? –preguntó al verme gesticular −. ¿Ninguno? –otra vez gesticulé −. Menos mal… Ahora ya no te harás daño en los pies –comentó metiendo la mano para recuperar el dedal.

En cuanto lo cogió, me cogí al borde metálico y sentí alzarme, traspasando aquella barrera entre mi mundo y el suyo. La sensación me sobresaltó y me solté sin darme cuenta, gritando mientras caía al agua.

-¡Aoi! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó mientras yo descendía lentamente de nuevo al fondo echa una bolita. Parpadeé, me estiré, alcé los brazos y los agité −. Espera, espera –indicó vaciando rápidamente el dedal antes de hundirlo de nuevo antes que yo tocase fondo −. Pillada.

Si bien era algo más grande que el dedal, era lo suficientemente pequeña para ser atrapada por él. Reí y me senté en el borde, mirando los dos dedos con los que mantenía aquella cesta. Volví a alzar la vista hacia él, otra vez a lo que me mantenía en el centro exacto de la bola y me moví hasta apoyarme en uno de los dedos.

-¿Estás segura de querer salir? –preguntó, ligeramente nervioso. Asentí sonriendo y miré hacia arriba mientras me cogía al dedo para no caer −. Vale, Pulgarcita, prepárate.

El dedal volvió a subir, deteniéndose cuando mi cabeza estaba a milímetros de romper la barrera entre ambos mundos.

-Habías chillado, ¿verdad? –preguntó de pronto. Asentí ligeramente avergonzada −. Tranquila, es normal chillar cuando caes desde tanta altura –dijo aún sin moverme de donde estaba detenida −. ¿Estás preparada? –asentí.

Cerré los ojos y esperé los pocos segundos que tardó en moverse todo a mi alrededor. Mi pelo se pegó de golpe a mí y la sensación que me había sobresaltado volvió a golpearme. Abrí lentamente los ojos y vi unas gotitas brillantes cayendo de mi flequillo, pegado a la cara. Alcé curiosa una mano para tocarlas y sentí mucho peso. Mi ropa entera estaba pegada a mí. Oía más claro todo, incluso percibía olores nuevos. Sólo tenía medio cuerpo al otro lado del límite y era extraño y fascinante al mismo tiempo.

-¿Aoi?

Alcé la vista, encontrándome con un par de ojos dorados que esperaban algo más de mí. Simplemente, no podía hablar, no surgían las palabras. Cambié mi expresión de curiosidad a alegría y empecé a reír.

-¡Hola, Kyo! –saludé al fin, después de cinco años utilizando luces, golpes y gestos para comunicarme.

* * *

Aún me era complicado vivir en el mismo mundo que él. La primera vez salí cinco minutos porque me sentí agotada después y acabé durmiendo entre nieve y brillantitos sin inmutarme de la asfixia que me provocaban. La segunda, aprovechó un momento en que no estaba Yuuichi para hacerme entrar en la casa y que sacase algunas cosas con las que entretenerme, así como un canasto donde pude guardarlo todo y llevarlo a mi mundo para dejarlo entre la nieve.

Pero daba igual. Ya no hacía falta Morse ni otras historias. Cuando llegaba, me sacaba del fondo del que no podía salir aunque cayese suavemente, me dejaba en el borde y hablábamos. Hablar, usar palabras con la voz. Me sentí tremendamente feliz. Retrasó la reparación de todo para tener más tiempo, porque ambos sabíamos que debía regresar a mi camita algún día y que su mundo era demasiado duro para mí. Me agotaba rápidamente. Era muy pesado y ligeramente frío aunque siempre me tenía una muda de ropa calentita que, sabía con tristeza, desaparecería cuando acabase de repararlo todo y cerrase mi mundo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a colocar la campana? –pregunté el último día.

-Supongo que no hay otra opción –respondió con un resoplido indicándome la puerta de la iglesia.

-¡Gracias! –sonreí, cogí lo que era necesario y eché a correr hacia el interior.

-Ten cuidado con las escaleras –indicó cuando me escuchó pegando zapatazos por el lugar.

-Sí, sí –asentí apareciendo en lo alto.

-Vale, vamos allá –dijo cogiendo la campana y acercándola hacia su posición −. Lo tienes todo a mano, ¿verdad?

-Sí –asentí apartándome para que entrase el objeto −. Un poco más arriba… Un poco más… ¿Te estás moviendo?

-Para ti, un poco podría ser nada para mí, Aoi –respondió.

-Vale, vale –reí −. Ahí.

-Bien, es tu turno –indicó.

Empecé a trepar por su dedo y la campana hacia el techo, asegurándola y reasegurándola para que no volviese a suceder lo mismo otra vez así viniese un ejército de Kariyas.

-Ya está –dije resbalando y dejando que me sacase por aquel espacio abierto del lugar.

-Ahora ya no debería caerse –suspiró agotado después de dejarme de nuevo en su escritorio.

-Voy a probarlo –dije corriendo al interior y tirando de la cuerda para hacerla sonar. La oí perfectamente −. ¡Es genial! ¡No se cae ni tirando con ganas! –se puso a reír −. ¿Qué?

-Tú oyes la campana mucho más fuerte y grave que yo, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

-No sé, ¿cómo te suena a ti?

-Como una campanilla.

-¿Campanilla? –pregunté saliendo y mirando a lo alto, donde la campana empezaba a callar −. Será el tamaño –volvió a echarse a reír.

Y tras su risa, un silencio absoluto. Sabía qué venía después de eso, así que intenté no llorar. Esos días jamás había llorado, sólo de alegría. No quería que me viese, y mucho menos, oyese llorar de tristeza y dolor.

-Aoi… No es necesario que regrese todo a como estaba aún –dijo de pronto.

-¿No?

-Ha de secarse el pegamento –respondió −. ¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Hambre?

-Ganas de comer.

-¿Comer?

-Oh, vaya…

-Ve a comer tú si quieres –indiqué agitando los brazos para echarlo de allí −. Yo estoy bien.

-No te muevas de aquí.

-¿A dónde crees que puedo ir? –pregunté con una sonrisa.

Sonrió, se levantó y marchó rápido. Borré la sonrisa y miré las obras finalizadas. Me volteé hacia otro lado y vi los libros y fichas de su instituto. Volví la vista alrededor, contemplando por última vez el mundo sin un cristal de por medio. Echaría de menos aquello, pero resultaría extraño que Kyosuke no cerrase de nuevo la bola. Por no mencionar lo agotada que acababa cada día y lo mucho que dormía por ello.

-¡Buenas noticias, Aoi! –oí de pronto. Me volteé y vi a Kyosuke entrando casi derrapando en la habitación −. Mamá ha salido y ahora no hay nadie en casa.

-¿Nadie?

-Nadie –repitió dejando la mano en la mesa −. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por la casa?

Supongo que debí parecer una niña pequeña por la idea de moverme libre por más sitios. Corrí a sentarme en la mano, con grititos emocionados que le hacían reír.

-Te voy a enseñar algo muy parecido a la nieve de verdad –dijo de pronto.

-¿Algo parecido a la nieve de verdad?

-Sí. Ya verás qué frío está –aseguró mientras entrábamos en un espacio que nunca antes había visto −. Ésta es la cocina.

-Es muy grande… Pero no hay sillas ni nada –dije alzando la vista para verle.

-No las necesitamos aquí –rió encaminándose a un armario raro. Lo abrió y me acercó a su interior −. Mira.

-¡Qué blanco! ¡Y qué frío! –chillé encogiéndome −. ¡Y sopla aire!

-Pues en verano da gusto ese frío.

-¿Sigue frío en verano? –pregunté volviéndome y gateando por la mano para alejarme del frío. Tenía claro que prefería mi invierno.

-Claro. El congelador ha de estar frío para mantener los alimentos.

-¿La nieve es así de fría?

-Sí.

-¿Tanto?

-Sí.

-Qué miedo…

Se echó a reír, cerrando de nuevo el congelador y apartándome. Seguía tiritando y sintiendo frío, al igual que sentía su mano fría aunque no había estado mucho rato allí. Continuó andando y se dejó caer en un sofá. La gravedad de su mundo era algo que provocaba más cosquillas de las que ya sentía en el cuerpo.

-¿Hay más cosas frías? –pregunté.

-La nevera, nada más –respondió echando la cabeza hacia atrás −. En unas semanas será Navidad.

-Es verdad –asentí.

-Este año, mis padres dicen de ir al pueblo con los abuelos. Te llevaré a ti también, aunque te aviso que el viaje será algo movidito.

-Seguro que estaré bien –aseguré alzando un pulgar.

-Eso espero –dijo cerrando los ojos. Los abrió de golpe −. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Ponte a trepar un ratito –dijo acercándome a un cojín.

-¿Y por qué no me dejas arriba directamente?

-Sé que prefieres subir tú misma. Aunque ten cuidado: el sofá es blandito pero no sé qué te pasaría si caes de tanta altura –dijo levantándose y apartándose.

Observé el respaldo del enorme sofá y empecé a trepar con esfuerzo mientras Kyosuke hacía a saber qué. Sospechaba que sólo se había escondido, como cuando encontré una cuerda que dejó en su escritorio y decidí trepar por ella, y que aparecería de repente asustándome y haciéndome caer (aunque atrapándome en el aire).

-Un poco más –me animé mientras hacía esfuerzo con las piernas para llegar al final −. ¡Qué pasada! –exclamé cuando empecé a verlo todo. Un último empujón y me pude poner en pie.

Corrí de lado a lado el sofá, saltando feliz por haberlo conseguido, hasta que él volvió con una caja plana en las manos. Sonrió divertido y se agachó junto a un aparato, lo encendió, abrió la caja, sacó un disco y lo introdujo en el aparato. Enseguida empezó a sonar la música.

-¿Quieres bailar ahí o en la mesa?

-¡Aquí mismo! –respondí extendiendo los brazos.

Después de varias canciones, algunas de las cuales conocía por haberlas estado escuchando en el anticuario o de los cascos que dejaba "olvidados" junto a mi bola, me senté agotada.

-Menudo día –bufé.

-¿Ya estás cansada?

-Sí… Tu mundo es duro –respondí alzando los brazos y dejándolos caer a los lados.

-Eres muy curiosa –dijo mirándome fijamente −. Vives en agua pero también puedes estar aquí fuera… Como las sirenas pero sin cola –señaló.

-Sí, es raro –admití mirando hacia otro lado. Bostecé cansada.

-Supongo que querrás dormir ya –dijo bajando la vista −. Creo que ya puedo devolverte tu camita.

-Sí –dije cabizbaja yo también. No dijo nada ni se movió −. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro.

-Llévame en tu cabeza –señalé.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero estar más alta aún –dije levantándome y caminando hasta él −. Déjame, por favor.

-Está bien –aceptó.

Me ayudó a subir y se levantó del sofá. Empecé a reír por el cosquilleo que me provocaba tanto alzarme como caer en ese mundo y por cómo me podría perder entre el pelo. Como imaginé, todo se veía diferente desde allí. Llamaron a la puerta y él se quedó quieto.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –pregunté.

-No, nadie –respondió caminando hacia la puerta.

-Intenta no cerrar rápido –pedí −. Me gustaría ver qué hay al otro lado de la puerta.

-Deseo concedido.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió. Yuuichi y su madre entraron cargando bolsas.

-Kyosuke, échanos una mano –pidió la mujer.

-Vale –asintió con cuidado y esperó a que ambos entrasen para salir al exterior.

El aire era más fresco que en la casa y soplaba algo de viento que lo agitaba todo. Encogida, observé alrededor fascinada, abriendo mucho los ojos por la cantidad de espacio que había allí, la de casas diferentes y los coches, también diversos.

-Hay que volver ya, Aoi –susurró Kyosuke.

-Sí, ya he visto todo –dije con la mirada al cielo, un azul algo diferente al de mi cabello.

Regresamos a la cocina; Kyosuke tuvo que ayudar a recoger la compra y, por ello, regresó al congelador para meter algunas cosas. Cada vez que se acercaba allí, ahogaba un gritito asustada.

-Gracias, chicos.

-No hay de qué, mamá –respondieron ambos, abandonando la cocina.

Pasamos unos minutos en la habitación de Yuuichi, que aprovechó para pedir ayuda con un par de cosas, antes de regresar a su dormitorio. Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en la silla del escritorio.

-Tú también estás cansado ya –comenté echándome hacia delante y bajando por el flequillo como si fuese una pared de escalada.

-Es agotador ir de aquí para allá tan rápido –admitió −. ¿Te ha gustado el exterior?

-Muchísimo. Me alegra haber podido salir y sentirlo sin un cristal de por medio.

-Bien…

-Muchas gracias por todo –dije. Alzó el brazo y me rodeó con los dedos −. ¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… antes de volver a la bola quiero hacer una cosa que aún no he hecho –dije jugueteando con los dedos, muy nerviosa.

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora? –preguntó dejando la mano para que subiese.

-Espera –pedí subiendo y arrodillándome en ella −. Baja un poco… un poco más… ¡Baja, hombre!

-Vale, vale –rió bajando la mano.

-¡Para, para, para! –grité sobresaltándolo −. Aquí está bien.

Antes de que protestase o algo, posé las manos en su mejilla, asegurándome que no se movería. Chasqueó la lengua como protesta, gesto que ya me esperaba.

-No te muevas.

-No, no me muevo.

-Pero ni un milímetro –insistí.

-Ni medio.

Divertida, me volví y le di un beso en la mejilla. Noté que se tensaba ligeramente, muy sorprendido, antes de volver a hablar atropelladísimamente.

-E…esto… Aoi…

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí –dije. Sentí movimiento bajo mis pies y me arrodillé para no caer. No tardé en quedar ante él, sintiendo su mirada aún cargada de sorpresa −. No tengo ninguna otra cosa para darte a modo de agradecimiento –dije apartando la vista algo sonrojada −. Espero que no te haya molestado… –comenté al quedar todo en silencio.

-¡No, no! Para nada –exclamó −. Sólo me has pillado por sorpresa.

-Me alegro entonces –dije relajada pero sin poder quitarme los colores de las mejillas. Un minuto entero de silencio −. Creo que será mejor volver a la bola.

-Sí… Volver… –asintió aún distraído.

Bajó la mano hacia el borde de la bola y esperó. Miré el líquido en el que vivía, atrapada en un espacio que me hacía sentir en otro mundo. Miré las casitas y la iglesia ya reparados esperando a poca distancia para ser colocados en su sitio de nuevo y volví a mirarle.

-Se me hará raro no escucharte hablar –dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Y a mí no hablar –admití resbalando un poco hacia el líquido.

-Aoi…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

-¿Por? Yo no he hecho nada –respondí confundida.

-Por existir.

Le miré, parada a medio camino hacia mi mundo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Desvié rápida la mirada y me dejé caer a la esfera, intentando por todos los medios que no notase el nerviosismo ni la agitación de mi interior. Quizás debí haber dicho o hecho algo antes de hundirme en mi mundo, pero no hubiese atinado con nada. Sólo hubiese alargado aquel silencio hasta incomodar a ambos y, entonces, habría sido peor. Cuando llegué al fondo, recogí el canasto.

-¿Estás lista? –asentí intentando sonreír aunque volver a quedarme en mi mundo, si bien para mi cuerpo era agradable, para todo lo demás era doloroso.

Cogió la base y la encajó en el hueco, haciéndola girar para enroscarla y cerrarla bien. Cuando todo aquello sobre mi cabeza dejó de dar vueltas, sentí que movía todo del trípode en el que había apoyado todos aquellos días el cristal. Con cuidado, fue dándole la vuelta, haciéndome caminar por el cristal hacia la base, el verdadero suelo de mi mundo. La campana tañó sobresaltándome en mitad del silencio que se había creado. Era un alivio volver a pisar la blanca base, mirar hacia arriba y no ver ninguna grieta, ningún desperfecto, en mi cielo. Pero era doloroso ver un cristal limitándome. La campana dejó de sonar un instante antes de que todo se moviese de nuevo con suavidad.

-Bueno, hora de regresar a tu sitio –dijo Kyosuke mientras yo flotaba a centímetros del suelo −. Ojalá hubieses podido estar fuera más tiempo, pero Yuuichi ya empezaba a sospechar.

-Lo sé –dije. Al instante recordé que no podía oírme. Suspiré y, cuando toqué de nuevo el suelo, me pequé al cristal.

-Cenaré y vendré a dormir. Acuéstate ya si quieres, no hace falta que me esperes –asentí y volví a dar golpecitos en el cristal para transmitir un mensaje, como en la antigua bola −. Buenas noches a ti también.

* * *

Era el día más ruidoso de mi vida. La campana no dejaba de sonar porque mi mundo entero no dejaba de zarandearse. Permanecía tumbada en mi cama porque era imposible andar, con la almohada sobre la cabeza para amortiguar tanto ruido. Cuando se medio calmó todo, descubrí mi cabeza y me asomé a la ventana.

No veía nada más allá de las llaves, la cartera y el móvil que Kyosuke cargaba en una mochila, este último vibrando cada dos por tres y agitando un poco más mi ya de por sí movidito mundo. Una sacudida más brusca me hizo temer nuevos movimientos agotadores, pero la idea se descartó cuando apareció en mi campo visual una mano que me apartaba de todo lo demás.

-¿En serio la has traído? –oí a Yuuichi.

-Claro. Quería compararlo con el original –respondió Kyosuke.

A él no le podía ver, por lo que debía estar al otro lado. Lo que sí veía, a la luz del atardecer, fueron muchas casitas parecidas a la mía y, por encima de ellas, un campanario como el mío.

-Yo diría que sí es este lugar –comentó Yuuichi, pasando la mirada de mi mundo a lo que había en el suyo −. Podrías haber hecho foto y luego comparar en vez de traer la bola. Podría romperse y te ha costado lo tuyo repararla.

-Déjame, anda. A demás, quería enseñársela a la abuela –se excusó, caminando hacia la casa sin regresar la bola a la mochila.

Entendí lo que hacía. Me enseñaba un lugar nuevo, un gran exterior nuevo, más concretamente el que, al parecer, era a partir del cual se había recreado mi mundo. Esperaba con ansias el momento en que volviésemos a quedarnos a solas para hablar, para que me contase más de ese lugar, todo lo que había en esa tierra tan idéntica a la mía pero más grande. Sin embargo, fue difícil porque Yuuichi compartía habitación con él.

No fue hasta dos días después de Navidad que pudo sacar unos minutos para hacer algo más que cuatro gestos rápidos.

-Madre mía… entre mis primos y lo de compartir habitación…

"No importa, me he reído mucho con lo que hacíais y decíais"

-Ya te he visto, ya… Oye, sal de casa y prepárate para que le dé la vuelta a esto.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" pregunté confusa.

-Darte una cosita –respondió.

Con gran curiosidad, corrí descalza hacia el exterior y gesticulé cuando estuve lista. Empezó a voltear lentamente la bola y yo me dejé resbalar por el cristal, hundiéndome al final en la nieve. Oí el ruido de la base separándose de la bola y alcé la vista. Los edificios se apartaron un poco, lo justo para dejar entrar algo que empezó a hundirse lentamente. Estiré los brazos y lo atrapé mientras él volvía a poner la base en su sitio.

-Un regalito de Navidad –dijo girando lentísimamente la bola porque yo caminaba absorta mirando lo que acababa de caerme −. Habría estado mejor otra flor, pero las que podrían ser mejores eran más grandes… Seguro que la abuela no se da ni cuenta de que le he quitado una al regalo que le ha hecho mi prima –dijo. Alcé la vista para mirarle, volví a la flor, le volví a mirar, y así varias veces en lo que caminaba hacia la base −. Tranquila, no sé de qué está hecha pero resiste al agua.

"Me encanta" golpeé fijando de nuevo la vista al objeto. "Muchísimas gracias, de verdad"

-Me alegra que te guste –sonrió sosteniendo la bola recta −. A ver si para la primavera te consigo más –alcé la vista ilusionada.

"¡Sí, por favor!" pedí repetidas veces.

Empezó a reír y agitó un poco la bola, lo justo para hacerme flotar.

-Voy a dejarte junto a la ventana. Parece ser que habrá una lluvia de estrellas en un par de horas y mi padre nos va a llevar al monte. No puedo llevarte, pero desde aquí también se verán. Te gustará, ya lo verás –aseguró mientras me llevaba al lugar indicado.

"¿Por qué al monte?"

-Quieren montar el telescopio y no sé qué dicen de que es engorroso en casa –respondió −. Por cierto, ¿sabes que también se les puede pedir deseos a las estrellas fugaces?

"¿Tú lo vas a hacer?"

-Sí.

"¿Qué vas a pedir?"

-Secreto.

"Entonces yo tampoco te diré qué voy a pedir"

-Estate atenta al cielo, que son muy rápidas –dijo divertido mientras se ponía un jersey por encima de la camisa −. Llegaré muy tarde, así que no esperes despierta.

"Ten cuidado y pásalo bien"

-Eso siempre. Tú descansa. ¡Hasta mañana! –se despidió alejándose rápido.

Subí al tejado, asegurándome con una cuerda, y esperé dándole vueltas a la flor. Yuuichi entró al poco en busca de otro jersey y varias cosas más. Iba respondiendo a las llamadas que le gritaban desde fuera, así como a las risas que se oían. Reparó en mi bola, negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo.

No tenía ningún reloj indicándome la hora, así que pasé toda la noche allí, tumbada en el tejado, con la mirada fija en el cielo oscuro completamente cubierto de estrellas y dándole vueltas a mi regalo de Navidad. Cuando empezó a lluvia de estrellas, me levanté de golpe, maravillada por lo que veía.

-Ojalá hubieses podido quedarte aquí –dije apretando más la flor.

Realmente eran rápidas, tanto que empezaba a dudar cómo funcionaría eso de pedirle un deseo a una. Técnicamente, ya era veintiocho de diciembre, el día de los Santos Inocentes. ¿Qué me decía que no había sido una inocentada programada de Kyosuke? Igualmente, me concentré en esperar una para pedir mi deseo. Varias se me escaparon.

-Por favor, que se cumpla –susurré siguiendo la estela de una.

Me quedé un par de minutos más antes de bajar de vuelta al suelo. Era un espectáculo precioso, pero habría estado mejor si hubiese tenido compañía. Entré en la casa, me puse el camisón y me tiré en la cama de espaldas, alzando la flor y observándola con una sonrisa tontísima hasta que me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, abrí los ojos lentamente. Estaba acurrucada sobre un frío manto blanco, vestida únicamente con el camisón y aferrando con fuerza la flor contra mi cuerpo. Me levanté un poco, hundiendo la mano en aquella capa blanca y fría sobre la que había despertado. Observé atentamente y me senté. Sentí frío, mucho frío, como la vez que Kyosuke me llevó al congelador para descubrirme sensaciones nuevas. Cuando respiraba, un vaho blanquecino salía de mi boca. Cogí un puñado y lo lancé sobre mi cabeza; se deshacía en pedacitos y caía veloz sobre mí. Me puse en pie y sentí el frío en los pies descalzos, provocando un escalofrío que empezó en la planta de los pies, siguió trepando por mis piernas y alcanzó mi espalda. Me abracé con fuerza, intentando refugiarme del frío, pero era inútil. Di un par de pasos sobre aquel helado suelo, dejando huellas profundas en él. Alcé la vista y vi enormes árboles.

-Kyosuke, ya te vale… Sacarme de mi cama cuando dormía, meterme en otra bola… Y encerrarla en el congelador –protesté. Sólo él sabía de mi existencia, así que sólo él podía haberme metido en aquel paisaje…

Al instante, reparé en un error de mi conclusión: había demasiada luz en ese lugar y al alzar la vista al cielo gris clarísimo no había ni rastro de hielo. Por no decir que sentía la ausencia de algo. Algo de vital importancia que no acababa de definir.

Seguí caminando, hundiendo los pies descalzos y parte de las desnudas piernas en la nieve, buscando la salida de aquel mar de árboles y preparada para chillarle indignada a Kyosuke por haberme gastado semejante inocentada. Me daba igual que no oyese mi voz, le haría leer mis labios o, esperaba, era lo bastante listo para saber qué iba a decirle por la broma sin necesidad siquiera de verme, leerme o descodificarme.

-Ya verás, ya, la inocentada que te haré. ¡Ja! Esta vez, llorarás por ello. ¡Como que me llamo Aoi que te haré sufrir! –grité avanzando lentísima entre el frío.

* * *

**N.a**: Siento el retraso, ando atareada preparando un regalo de cumpleaños, se me fue de la cabeza subir el capítulo y cuando me acordé ya no tuve tiempo. El martes que viene volverá a haber capítulo, sin retraso.

Ciao~


	4. Contigo

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

Este capi tiene muchos cambios de PoV que están indicados, aunque sólo son de Aoi o Kyosuke. Avisados estáis :*

* * *

Kyo PoV

Como era de suponer, con Yuuichi cerca o mis primos no había manera de quedarme solo. Ni tan siquiera cuando el gracioso de Kariya me intentó gastar una inocentada telefónica porque era el día para hacerlas. Los Santos Inocentes. Quizás un día aún más horrendo que San Valentín y el White Day.

Encontré cinco minutos libres y corrí a la habitación en busca de Aoi, pero los Santos Inocentes me lo impidieron usando a Tenma.

-¡Tsurugi, es terrible! –gritó cuando descolgué la llamada.

-A ver qué me dices –respondí al saludo.

-¡Shindou-senpai ha tenido un accidente de esquí!

-¿Dónde? –pregunté tranquilamente.

-¡En la pista de esquí, dónde si no!

-No sé, él iba a pasar la Navidad en casa… Y no creo que sea del tipo de personas que se pone a esquiar por casa, en las escaleras y tal –respondí mientras me sentaba sobre la cama y miraba la bola de la mesita −. ¿Alguna inocentada más creíble?

-Vaya, me has pillado –rió nervioso −. ¿Qué tal te va el día? ¿Has recibido muchas bromas?

-He esquivado todas salvo la de mi hermano –respondí. Y era verdad, Yuuichi me había despertado con una inocentada aprovechando que tenía los sentidos perdidos en los sueños. Di dos golpecitos en la esfera de cristal −. ¿Y tú?

-Kariya se ha encargado de pegar una moneda al suelo y…

-Madre mía… Oye, te dejo que oigo a alguien planeando algo al otro lado de la puerta –mentí. En realidad, me preocupaba no ver cierta personita asomada a ningún sitio a sabiendas del poco tiempo del que disponía.

-Vale. ¡Suerte librándote de todas las bromas! –me deseó antes de colgar.

-Este Tenma… Eh, Aoi, sal antes de que me vaya –llamé, volviendo a dar dos golpecitos al cristal −. Sabes que tu repertorio de inocentadas es limitadísimo, que me lo conozco y que no caigo, ¿no? –pregunté alzando la bola y agitándola un poco −. Venga, Aoi, sal ya –pedí. Pero ella no apareció. Tragué saliva y noté un nudo en la garganta −. ¿Aoi? ¿Estás bien?

Nada. No respondía. Por más que miraba en todas las ventanas y huecos, no la vi escondida por ningún sitio. Volteé sin cuidado alguno aquel mundo, esperando que así decidiese salir asustada, protestando, gritándome, pero que saliese. No lo hizo, ni cuando la nieve acabó de posarse en el cristal. Ni pasados varios minutos.

-Aoi, ahora sí que estoy asustado –confesé −. Por favor, sal y ponle fin a esta broma.

Nada. Ni aun con esas se asomó por ningún rincón. Preocupado, busqué dónde apoyar la bola y separé la base del cristal. Saqué los edificios, dejándolos bocabajo un rato por si Aoi decidía saltar de su escondite al fin, pero no pasó nada. Dejé la bola y volteé con cuidado la base, con una mano por si la personita escondida caía.

-Aoi, sal y llámame "inocente", va –dije nervioso, usando la punta de un portaminas para abrir ventanas, puertas y rebuscar en el interior −. Aoi, maldita sea, sal del armario si es tu nuevo escondite –pedí empezando a desesperar al no encontrarla ni dando golpes con el portaminas.

Silencio. Ninguna risa. Ninguna cabeza asomando de a saber dónde podría haberse metido aquella chiquilla. Ninguna sonrisa divertida y demasiado inocente para enfadarme aunque en esos momentos estuviese a punto de estallar.

Lo dejé todo en el escritorio y me quedé perdido. Todo se desmoronó ante mí. Muy lentamente, demasiado y todo, volví a ajustar la base en su sitio y volteé la bola con la misma lentitud. La nieve y el brillo caía arremolinadamente, pero Aoi no estaba por ninguna parte. Todo en aquella bola era pared gris oscura, nieve blanca y destellos dorados. No había ninguna mancha azul ni vestidos de ningún color asomándose por ningún rincón.

Yuuichi entró en la habitación buscando algo y hablándome; yo no lo escuché. Tenía la vista fija en la bola y la mente paralizada.

-¿Kyosuke? –llamó preocupado −. Más te vale que esto no sea tu inocentada por lo de esta mañana.

-No está…

-¿Quién?

-Aoi –respondí mecánicamente −. Ha desaparecido…

-¿Aoi? ¿Quién es Aoi? –me preguntó.

Parpadeé un par de veces y me volteé a mirarlo. Me mordí la lengua con fuerza y, tras hacer acopio de fuerzas, me controlé para no chillar y explicarle todo a mi hermano con la mayor calma posible. Todo sobre Aoi.

-Y ahora no está –dije al fin, volviendo la vista al orbe y esperando verla asomada, riendo por haberme hecho padecer con su bromita o en plan sentimental por haber presenciado aquella escena de hermanos.

-Entiendo –dijo Yuuichi, mirando también la bola −. ¿Estás seguro que…?

-Por Dios, Yuuichi, ¡no estoy loco! ¡Te juro que había una chica ahí dentro!

-No sé, eso suena a…

-¿Por qué, de tener un amigo invisible, lo tendría chica, diminuta y encerrada en una bola con agua? –interrumpió enojado. El nerviosismo por no ver a Aoi y el hecho de que Yuuichi parecía no creerme empezaba a inquietarme y a ponerme irascible.

-No lo sé, Kyosuke. La mente es extraña.

-Ya, claro, extraña. Y por eso la mía no tiene nada mejor que hacer que inventarse una chica pequeñita metida en un mundo de agua y lo que sea que finja ser nieve –señalé.

-Tampoco hace falta ponerse sarcástico ni borde.

-¡Pues créeme, maldita sea! –chillé dando un puñetazo en la mesita −. ¡Precisamente por esto no te lo he contado antes! ¡Porque ahora me siento lo suficiente mayor como para que no sea cosas de críos, un amigo invisible! –volví a golpear la mesita. La bola botó un poco, pero ninguna figurita de cabellos azules salió sobresaltada de ningún sitio −. Tengo amigos, no necesito inventarme nada. Y también amigas, tampoco necesito inventarlas.

-Me gustaría creerte sobre Aoi, de verdad, pero me cuesta mucho. Siempre te he oído hablando solo, y jamás he visto nada en la bola. Ni cuando entraba a tu cuarto a dejarte cosas, que miraba la esfera, he visto nada raro en ella.

-No sé por qué los demás no la veis, pero te aseguro que es real. Dentro de esa bola vive una chica –señalé.

-Está bien, está bien… me lo creo todo.

-No, no te crees nada.

-¡Kyosuke!

-¡Lo dices porque imaginas que, diciendo eso, me pondré a reír acusándote de inocente!

-En parte es cierto –asintió algo avergonzado −. Por favor, no le des más vueltas.

-Lo siento, Yuuichi, pero es imposible. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella –negué −. Es real, y le ha pasado algo, por eso no sale a burlarse de mí por haber logrado gastarme una inocentada.

-Kyosuke…

-Déjame a solas, por favor –pedí sin fuerzas.

Ya no quería discutir más con él. No sabía si el dolor en aumento era por chillarle a él o porque ella no estaba. Yuuichi no dijo nada. Se levantó, me dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y se fue en silencio. Quizás se lo contaría a mi madre. Quizás en unos minutos, entraría ella para decirme que debía madurar y dejar atrás todas esas historias de seres imaginarios. Apreté con fuerza los puños y me dejé caer en la cama, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada. No me importaba qué dijesen.

Era verdad, había dicho la verdad. Aoi era real, no una imaginación. Y nadie, ni el mejor especialista en la materia, me quitaría esa idea de la cabeza.

* * *

Aoi PoV

Cuando al final vi el último árbol, tiritaba con fuerza de pies a cabeza y me castañeteaban tanto los dientes que me dolía la mandíbula. Animada por ver la salida, me obligué a avanzar más rápida, aunque el frío fuese más poderoso que yo. Abandoné los árboles y alcé la vista preparada para encontrar la cara de diversión de mi querido amigo, pero lo que vi me dejó petrificada.

-¿Qué…?

Casi sin voz (y no por la sorpresa), alucinando (y no por estar soñando), di varios pasos más observando el pueblecito de casitas grisáceas y, entre ellas, la torre de un campanario demasiado familiar. Mi mente trabajó por sí sola. Corrí aunque mi entumecido cuerpo protestaba, rodeé aquel lugar con dificultad hasta encontrar el ángulo perfecto. Cogí aire frío repetidas veces, agotada por el esfuerzo, y volví a correr hacia las casas. Cada vez estaba más cerca y cada vez me pesaba más el cuerpo, me dolía la cabeza y sentía que en cualquier momento caería.

-Venga, Aoi, unos metros más –me dije.

Mis pies descalzos dejaron el manto blanco de nieve sobre hierbas y pasaron a un suelo más duro y algo resbaladizo. Trastabillé varias veces y caí otras tantas, haciéndome daño. Se me escapó la flor de las manos y me arrastré hacia ella para recuperarla antes de volver a ponerme en pie. Estaba agotada, muerta del cansancio, temblaba y me bamboleaba de un lado a otro directa a la casa. Alcancé la puerta y me apoyé en ella, alcé el puño libre y golpeé una vez. Cuando quise dar una segunda vez, mi cuerpo y mi mente dejaron de cooperar y resbalé. Caí al suelo pegada a la puerta.

* * *

Kyo PoV

Seguí tumbado en la cama prácticamente toda la mañana. Y ahí estaba cuando llamaron a la puerta principal de forma rarísima, como si alguien hubiese sido empotrado, hubiese rebotado y acabase resbalando por ella. La abuela abrió y empezó a chillar.

-Lo sabía –murmuré.

Algún graciosillo acababa de gastar la broma del día a mi pobre abuela, la cual estaba chillando para que la salvasen de aquello. Y el jaleo que le siguió era digno de un caos provocado por la inocentada. Hundí de nuevo la cabeza y regresé a mi pesimismo.

-¡Kyosuke! –oí chillar a mi hermano, claramente corriendo por el pasillo.

Remugué, me acomodé en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta y esperé. No me apetecía hablarle, no después de quedar como un loco con problemas psicológicos. Y si era para ayudar a la abuela, contaba al menos tres personas más con ella. Tenía de sobras para librarse de los mocosos pesados. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Kyosuke, ven.

-No quiero –respondí.

-Por favor, ven. Tienes que ver algo.

Chasqueé la lengua, me volteé molesto y le miré mostrando las pocas ganas de cooperar con él. Estaba a punto de decirle que quería seguir con mi imaginación cuando volvió a hablar.

-Por favor –insistió entrando. Tenía la cara pálida y parecía sorprendido y avergonzado.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté incorporándome.

-Acompáñame, por favor.

-¿A dónde?

-A la habitación de la abuela.

-Ya hay bastante gente allí, seguro.

-¡Kyosuke, basta ya! –chilló acercándose hasta la cama −. Lo siento. Siento no haberte creído. Eres mi hermano pequeño y debería saber de sobras cuándo me mientes y cuándo me dices la verdad, pero tu historia era imposible de pillar.

-No quiero hablar de eso –dije volviendo a tumbarme.

-Maldito seas…

Debí haber agotado su paciencia, porque tiró de mí, me puso en pie, tomó mi mano y me arrastró con una fuerza que no conocía en él (y que decidí llamar "chute de adrenalina") hacia la habitación de la abuela. Dentro estaban mi abuela, mi madre y mi tía, las tres alrededor de la cama. Había un bulto metido en ella.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

-Chicos, no deberíais estar aquí –negó mi madre, acercándose a nosotros y preparada para empujarnos.

-Mamá, deja que se quede –pidió Yuuichi.

-¿Por qué?

Ignoré el debate, apoyado en el marco de la puerta porque temía que Yuuichi me atrapase por el cuello de la camisa si se me ocurría obedecer a mi madre y largarme de vuelta a la habitación. Desde donde estaba, no podía ver quién de todos mis primos debía haber caído víctima de una inocentada y por eso estaba en cama, así que me entretuve mirando los muebles de aquella habitación. Sobre una cómoda, una flor de tamaño natural aunque algo extraña llamó mi atención. Pensé con una sonrisilla que a mi primita realmente le encantaban las flores, haciéndolas de todos los tamaños y regalándoselas a todo el mundo. El ruido de tos interrumpió la charla de mi madre con Yuuichi, quienes se volvieron hacia la cama. Yo también lo hice, no por sobresalto, sino porque había algo en aquel sonido que me resultaba demasiado familiar. Incluso doloroso. Empujé a mi madre, apartándola de la puerta, y me acerqué a la cama, casi empujando a mi abuela.

-¿Aoi? –pregunté casi sin voz. El mismo rostro, algo pálido, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión de estar padeciendo, el mismo cabello azul, cortito hasta sus hombros, pero todo en un tamaño normal, no una miniatura de una bola −. ¡Aoi!

-Kyosuke, apártate –ordenó mi tía, acercándose a mí para, lo más probable, tirar de mí y echarme fuera.

-¡No! –protesté agitándome para que no me cogiese. Pasos y voces se acercaban cada vez más a la habitación, atraídos por los gritos. Me dio igual todo y todos −. Aoi, por favor, despierta. Abre los ojos, por favor… ¡Esta inocentada sí que no me gusta! –protesté.

-Déjala, muchacho –oí decir a la abuela −. La pobrecita estaba ahí fuera, con el frío que hace, descalza y vistiendo un fino camisón.

Actué por necesidad. Aparté las sábanas y confirmé que era el mismo camisón que vestía siempre para dormir. Todas las mujeres de la habitación protestaron al mismo tiempo y dos pares de brazos empezaron a arrastrarme fuera de allí. Pataleé y grité, pero mi padre y mi tío continuaron arrastrándome por el pasillo hasta el comedor. Yuuichi nos seguía, aún pálido.

-Chicos, ¿quién quiere jugar al sillón con Kyo? –preguntó mi padre tirándome al sofá. Mis primos más pequeños se me sentaron encima.

-¡Makoto! ¡Sonoko! ¡Salid de encima! –grité agitándome.

-El que salga de encima, no tendrá chocolate caliente para merendar –informó mi tío.

-¡Chocolate! –gritaron los renacuajos. E hicieron fuerza para no caerse de mí.

-¡Que salgáis! ¡Eso que os ha dicho es una broma! ¡Tendréis chocolate igualmente! –intenté comprarlos incluso con caramelos, pero no se movieron.

-Kyosuke –llamó Yuuichi −. Si prometes quedarte aquí, te libro de ellos.

-¡Hazlo! –rugí.

-Niños, ¿en serio queréis seguir ahí? Yo que había preparado una búsqueda del tesoro…

-¡Tesoro!

-Tomad, la primera pista –dijo tirándoles una pelotita. Se levantaron y salieron corriendo. Estuve a punto de imitarles, pero algo golpeó mi cabeza −. La llevaba ella.

Me quedé mirando la flor que había estado sobre la cómoda de la abuela. Le di varias vueltas, relacionándola con aquella que había metido en el particular mundo de Aoi la noche anterior, antes de salir al monte con la familia.

-Lo siento, Kyosuke –miré a mi hermano, que tenía la vista fija en sus zapatillas −. Estaba pensando la mejor forma de pillar a mamá a solas y hablarle cuando la abuela ha comentado que habían llamado a la puerta. Sí que había oído un golpe, pero no lo creí como llamar a la puerta, así que ha abierto ella.

-Y ha empezado a chillar.

-Sí… Estaba ahí, en el suelo, encogida ante la puerta… Por un momento, creí que era cosa tuya, que habías hablado con esa chica y te habías montado la historia para gastarme la inocentada…

-¿Pero? –pregunté al verle callar.

-Pero estaba palidísima, tiene muchísima fiebre y está algo herida. Heridas de verdad. En los pies –dijo sin mirarme. Se me tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no levantarme y correr de nuevo a la habitación −. Eso no es una broma… Y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no tienes tan mal gusto –añadió. Yo seguí tenso, sin moverme, con la vista fija en la flor. Yuuichi se dio cuenta, cogió aire y volvió a hablar −. Cuando la cogieron, se le cayó de las manos. La recogí y la comparé con las del regalo de Sonoko. Y he encontrado el hueco en el que debería ir de ser más pequeñita.

-Oh, vaya, no he sido disimulado –dije intentando sonar plano. Yuuichi resopló.

-Lo siento, Kyosuke. Siento haber dudado de ti.

-Da igual. Posiblemente yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Quién sabe…

Permanecimos en silencio varios minutos, él incapaz de mirarme y yo obligándome a mirar la flor para no levantarme y montar un espectáculo de nuevo por el que se armaría tremendo jaleo. Por un lado, no me importaba parecer desquiciado intentando entrar en aquella habitación. Por el otro, reconocía que lo mejor era no hacer demasiado ruido para que Aoi pudiese descansar tranquila.

* * *

Aoi PoV

Sentía como si la cabeza me fuese a estallar en cualquier momento. Una mano me levantó la cabeza y algo se posó en mis labios, vertiendo un líquido en mi boca. No sabía qué hacer, pero tragué cuando oí que me lo ordenaban. Pronto, las voces a mi alrededor fueron alejándose, quedando todo casi en silencio. Correteos y risas eran callados por alguien, pero no era capaz de escuchar con claridad.

Notaba estar sobre algo cálido y suave, no sobre nieve o el suelo. Y el lugar tenía un curioso olor desconocido para mí, una chica cuyos únicos olores habían sido… Habían sido en… Intenté incorporarme, sobresaltada, pero sólo me moví un milímetro. Un inútil milímetro.

El segundo sobresalto tampoco me llevó a superar la distancia de separación. Sentía algo rozándome una mejilla. Quería ver qué era, qué pasaba, pero estaba terriblemente agotada y no podía moverme ni agitarme. Me ponía terriblemente nerviosa. Cogí aire y lo solté lentamente, intentando dejarle claro a mi mente y a mi cuerpo que me daba igual el dolor y el cansancio. Me negaba a permanecer ni un segundo más sin ver a mi alrededor. Con muchísimo más esfuerzo del que esperaba, empecé a mover una mano, decidida a atrapar aquello que hubiese junto a mi cara. Era frustrante la lentitud que llevaba, la parsimonia a al que mi cuerpo prefería ir aun con mi insistencia. Remugué y lo que fuese que había a mi lado se apartó. ¡Maldita sea!

Después de una eternidad, logré tocarme la cara con una mano. ¡Aleluya! Si Kyosuke me viese, posiblemente se reiría de mí, de lo patética que parecía. Porque me lo tenía merecido, por subirme al techo del campanario con lo peligroso que es. Porque desde ahí era de donde me había caído para entumecerme tanto, ¿no?

Intentaba recordar qué burrada me había llevado a esa situación cuando algo cálido rodeó mi mano. Apretaba, pero no hacía daño. Desistiendo en la idea de mover la otra mano, me centré en cerrar los dedos sobre aquello, dispuesta a no dejarlo escapar. Lo estaba consiguiendo cuando un ruido cercano me sobresaltó.

-¿Cómo está? –reconocí esa voz.

-Sigue dormida –¡ésa aún más! ¡Y estaba más cerca!

-Sal a comer.

-No.

-¡No me seas crío!

-No chilles.

-Si sales, dejaré de chillar.

-Chantajista…

Lo que fuese que tuviese atrapado dejó mi mano de nuevo pegada a mi cuerpo y se libró de mí. Quise chillar, sentía mi pulso acelerado de las ganas que tenía de gritarle que volviese, pero no logré hacer ni decir nada.

El silencio lo inundó todo y yo, tozuda, volví a sacar un brazo. Aún pasó mucho hasta que me sobresaltó y alegró sentir otra vez aquel apretón cálido en la mano. Y se me ocurrió una estupidez que esperaba que funcionase: dar una serie de golpecitos, lentísimos pero esperaba que claros. Oí un respingo, un suspiro y la respuesta, casi en un susurro.

-Hola.

Sonreí y me dejé caer al sueño.

* * *

Kyo PoV  


Me froté los ojos con la manga de la camisa, negándome a que nadie me pillase llorando. ¿Pues no va, me saluda en Morse y se duerme? Oí pasos acercándose y me calmé al comprobar que no había ni rastro de lágrimas o cualquier motivo de burla de las dos personitas que se asomaron a la puerta.

-Kyo –llamó el niño −, ¿se pondrá bien la nena?

-Claro que sí, Makoto –respondí.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó su hermana.

-Seguro, Sonoko. Es una chica muy fuerte –les respondí. Ambos continuaron en la puerta.

-¿Nos dejas entrar? –pidieron. Caí en la cuenta que, al ser dos trastos, cada vez que pasaban por ahí eran echados al instante.

-Si me prometéis que no haréis ruido.

-Sí –susurraron ambos, con las manos hacia delante para que viese que no hacían trampas. Asentí y entraron rápidos hacia la cama.

-Tened cuidado –dije cuando empezaron a trepar por ella.

-Hala, tiene la cara roja –señaló Makoto.

-Claro, porque está malita –respondí.

Se quedaron callados, mirando fijamente a Aoi. Me miraron a mí y abrieron las bocas para hablar.

-¿Por qué estaba en la calle sin zapatillas? –empezaron a preguntar.

-Pues…

-¿Es la chica del cuento de la cerillera? –interrumpió Sonoko. Suspiré, no me habían dejado responder la pregunta anterior y ya me veía que tampoco podría negarle ésta. Y así fue.

-¿Se ha perdido?

-¿Por qué va en pijama?

-¿Vende flores?

-¿Le habrá traído Papá Noel regalos de Navidad?

-¿Dónde están sus papás?

-¿Se quedará con nosotros?

-¿Por qué le coges la mano?

-¿Crees que le gustará el chocolate?

-¿Es la Bella Durmiente?

-¿A ella también le gustan las flores?

-¿De dónde vendrá?

-¿Hablará nuestro idioma?

-¿Será de otro planeta?

-¿Se ha puesto malita porque iba descalza?

-¿Por qué Yuuichi tiene cara de fantasma?

-¿No vas a venir a jugar con nosotros?

-¿Ya le han dado las medicinas a la nena?

-¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba?

-¿Va contigo a clase?

-¿Seré tan alta como ella?

-¿Tú crees que jugaría con nosotros a la búsqueda del tesoro? Porque Yuuichi nos lo ha puesto difícil…

-¿Por qué te ríes, Kyo?

Intentaba por todos los medios no hacerlo, mordiéndome los labios y forzándome a pensar en que Aoi dormía y no debía molestarla. Pero la imaginación de aquellas dos criaturas era demasiada y acabé hundiendo la cara en la almohada, a escasos centímetros de Aoi.

-Kyo, ¿por qué te ríes? –volvieron a preguntar.

-Es que sois divertidos –respondí calmando la risa y cogiendo aire para tranquilizarme.

-No hemos hecho nada…

-Dejadlo, va, aún sois pequeños para entenderlo –ambos iban a gritar, pero fui más rápido y me llevé un dedo a los labios mandando silencio. Ambos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas unos segundos y se llevaron las manos a ellas −. ¿Queréis ser buenos niños? –ambos asintieron −. Id a la cocina, coged un tazón de chocolate, echadle sal y decidle a Yuuichi que me lo traiga porque vosotros no podéis entrar aquí.

-Vale –sonrieron.

Se bajaron de la cama, caminaron de puntillas hasta la puerta y, cuando salieron al pasillo, echaron a correr como locos. Al poco, entró Yuuichi con una taza. Sólo una.

-Los peques dicen que quieren ser buenos niños –dijo ofreciéndomela.

-Estos renacuajos… –sonreí y me la llevé a los labios. Fingí beber y simplemente me limpié el labio con la lengua para asegurar la cantidad de sal que los pequeños habían echado. Demasiada −. Gracias –dije devolviéndosela.

-No hay de qué –respondió. Se quedó callado y yo con la mirada fija en Aoi, cogiendo su mano sin hacer nada más.

-Me siento un inútil –dije. No era del todo cierto, pero de algún modo tenía que lograr mi propósito.

-No eres un inútil.

-Ella ahí fuera, seguro que sufriendo, y yo tirado en la cama con una rabieta –negué.

-Kyosuke, ni tú ni nadie hubiese podido saber ni esperar nunca que precisamente tal día como hoy, a saber cómo, esa diminuta chica que tenías en una bola se ha convertido en una mujercita tamaño natural –dijo. No le miré ni hice nada −. A demás, tenías tus motivos para estar antisocial.

-Aun así, ni tan siquiera me asomé a la ventana a ver qué puñetas habían hecho, porque pensé que era una inocentada.

-Cielos, esto parece ir para largo –susurró tomando asiento a los pies de la cama, al otro lado −. Yo hubiese actuado igual.

-No, tú eres completamente diferente a mí. Tú no actúas patéticamente.

-Madre mía, podrías ser un poco más positivo, ¿no? Tienes a tu chica en carne y huesos y de un tamaño aceptable. Deja de protestar y castigarte por lo que no has hecho –comentó mirando la taza.

A mí se me subieron los colores, pero verle bebiendo me ayudó a actuar mordiéndome el labio para disimularlo. Le dio una especie de espasmo, apostaría que lo que iba a ser el segundo trago regresó a la taza, tosió, se limpió con el borde de la manga y empezó a hacer ascos.

-¿Qué puñetas es esto?

-Inocente –canturreé con una débil risa para no molestar a Aoi. Seguía teniendo el rostro acalorado, pero cuando Yuuichi me miró no lo relacionó con nada que no hubiese sido aguantar las ganas de reír antes de tiempo.

-Tsurugi Kyosuke… Tú, maldito mocoso… Debí habérmelo olido…

-¿Creías que por haber aparecido Aoi ibas a quedar impune? No, no, ningún año te libras de mí –negué.

-Y yo que creía que aquellos dos renacuajos hacían algo bien por primera vez…

-Y lo han hecho. Me han traído lo que les pedí: a mi queridísimo hermano con una taza de chocolate con sal. Agradéceme que no les dijese poner pimienta.

-Mi adorable hermano y sus bromas… Me voy a beber algo decente –dijo levantándose y acercándose para revolverme el pelo antes de marchar.

* * *

Aoi PoV  


Mi mente decidió regresar del limbo. Aún sin moverme, me llegaban ruidos y olores. Seguía tumbada, abrigada, y ya no estaba tan cansada aunque sí me sentía débil. Poco a poco, conseguí abrir los ojos y pude ver la cama en la que me encontraba. No era, ni por asomo la mía. Tampoco estaba en mi habitación ni en ninguna que conociese. Nada allí me era conocido ni me pertenecía. Con mucho esfuerzo, logré sentarme y dejé los brazos fuera de las sábanas. Incorporada aún pude ver más cosas, entre ellas la ventana por la que se filtraba una luz muy tenue.

El pomo de la puerta me sobresaltó al moverse, dando paso a una mujer mayor que, con aquella poca luz, no acababa de ver del todo claro aunque me resultaba vaguísimamente familiar. Pero lo que me llamó la atención fue que no era una giganta, ¡sino de mi altura! Quizás un pelín más bajita o más alta, no estaba segura, pero ¡como yo!

-¡Oh, te has despertado! –era una exclamación en toda regla, pero sonó flojísima −. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien –dije, oyendo mi voz ronca y mucho más débil que su susurro. No estaba segura si era por no haber hablado en mucho tiempo o qué.

-Todos duermen aún, pero tú puedes desayunar ya –dijo dando media vuelta −. No te muevas de la cama.

La puerta se cerró y yo me quedé a cuadros. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Cómo que "todos duermen"? ¿Qué "todos"? ¿Dónde está Kyosuke? ¿Y mi cuarto? ¿Dónde diablos estoy yo? Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, entró la anciana con dificultad porque cargaba con una bandeja.

-Menuda vieja chocha estoy hecha… Mira que cerrar la puerta… No, no te muevas –me dijo rápidamente cuando pretendía ir a ayudarla −. Toma. Todo un día en cama se nota y necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

Pasé la mirada de ella a la bandeja. De no ser porque alguna vez Kyosuke había comido en la habitación justamente lo que en ese preciso momento tenía yo delante, hubiese hecho el mayor ridículo de la historia. Estaba a punto de decirle a esa buena mujer que yo jamás había comido nada porque no lo había necesitado cuando mi estómago se puso a rugir y se impuso al pensamiento, ordenándome coger aquello, llevármelo a la boca, masticar y tragar. Y a mi mente y la lógica con la que había estado viviendo todos esos años que se vayan a paseo bien lejos. Yo tenía hambre.

-Come tranquila, que nadie te lo va a quitar –me dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

Asentí pero era imposible no parecer un animalillo muerto de hambre porque eso era yo en ese instante. La mujer me acarició el cabello y me quedé quieta sorprendida. Cuando mi mundo estuvo roto, Kyosuke alguna vez pasó un dedo por mi cabeza, aunque más era una sacudida que una caricia, y lo entendía porque era dificilísimo acariciar algo tan pequeño. Cuando quería hacerlo yo, él comentaba que sentía más un hormigueo, un cosquilleo, algo que de haber seguido por más cuerpo le habría dado repelús.

-Tenías hambre, ¿eh?

-Sí –respondí.

Sentí la boca seca y miré el vaso de la bandeja. Se lo había visto hacer a Kyosuke muchas veces, estaba segura que no sería tan difícil. Dejé la comida, estiré ambas manos, cogí el vaso, me lo llevé a los labios… Y me empapé.

-Ay, vaya, aún estás algo patosilla.

-Lo siento –susurré avergonzada.

-Tranquila, es normal. No controlas bien –dijo usando una servilleta para secarme – tú come tranquila, que voy a buscarte una cosita.

Otra vez, la mujer se fue en silencio y me dejó sobre la cama con la bandeja con comida. Seguí llevándome pedacitos de pan a la boca, notando el estómago cada vez más calmado. Lo único que aún chillaba por ser nuevo y curioso para mí era que estaba sucia.

-Ya estoy aquí –anunció regresando. En un brazo cargaba con prendas de ropa y en la otra, un objeto que muy raramente había visto usar a mi amigo para beber −. Prueba con esto a ver qué tal.

Haciendo uso de los recuerdos y mentalizada para ir poco a poco, volví a coger el vaso, ahora con la pajita, y bebí sin mancharme.

-Un pajarito me ha dicho que te llamas Aoi. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Sí –respondí, aunque aquel comentario sobre pajaritos hablando me sonaba rarísimo. Me hice una nota mental para preguntar a Kyosuke cuando lo viese.

-Te he traído un pijama limpio, Aoi –dijo extendiendo las prendas y yo las miro confusa −. Seguro que te irá grande, pero es del único en la casa que te podrían servir.

Con cuidado, apartó todo, me destapó y me quitó el camisón. Sentí algo de frío y me encogí. Riendo, pasó una toalla algo húmeda por el cuerpo, donde me había caído la bebida, y me puso, con bastante paciencia y esfuerzo, el pantalón y la camisa que traía consigo.

-Te quedan enormes –rió suavemente. Alcé los brazos, con las manos perdidas en las mangas, pero todo indicaba que era lo que me tocaba −. Va, túmbate de nuevo y vuelve a dormir si quieres, que es muy temprano. ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?

-Kyo…

-Sigue dormido. Aún es muy temprano –negó arropándome −. Descansa, aún no te encuentras bien.

No me di ni cuenta de que había vuelto a dormirme. Cuando abrí los ojos, entraba más luz por la ventana. Dos cabecitas oscuras y dos pares de ojos plateados se asomaron de pronto.

-Ha despertado –susurró el niño.

-Sí –susurró la niña.

-¿Se lo decimos a mamá?

-No, que nos echará –negó la niña −. Hola.

-Hola –saludé mecánicamente.

-¿Eres la chica del cuento de la cerillera?

-¿El qué?

-Pues no, no lo es –negó el chico.

-¿Te has perdido?

-No lo sé –respondí aún mecánicamente. Mi mente se negaba a cooperar perdida en aquellos ojos cargados de curiosidad.

-¿Por qué ibas descalza?

-Estaba dormida, no necesito zapatos para dormir –respondí.

-¿Dormías en la puerta?

-No, en mi cama –negué.

-¿Dónde está tu cama?

-En mi casa.

-¿Y tu casa?

-No lo sé –dije, intentando recordar dónde había quedado aquella casita.

-¿Eres la Bella Durmiente?

-No, tonto, a la Bella Durmiente la despierta el príncipe con un beso y ella ha despertado sola –respondió la niña.

-Ah, es verdad…

-¿Por qué llevas el pijama de Kyo?

-¿Le conocéis? –pregunté sin ser aún capaz de aclarar dónde había visto antes aquellas dos cabezas.

-Sí, es nuestro primo –asintieron sonrientes.

-Ah, sí…

-¿Eres amiga de Kyo?

-¿Vas a su clase?

-¿Vives aquí cerca?

-¿Tus papás saben que estás aquí?

-No, Sonoko, no lo saben –negó el niño −. ¿No ves que nadie ha venido a verla?

-A lo mejor viven lejos. Seguro que aún no les han llegado las noticias de que está malita, Makoto.

-Pero ella vino en pijama. Y ya sabes qué dice mamá, que no se puede salir a la calle en pijama.

-¿Dónde está Kyosuke? –pregunté interrumpiéndoles.

Ambos se miraron, se apartaron, susurraron y volvieron a mirarme con sonrisas antes de bajar del todo de la cama y correr hacia la puerta. Desde donde estaba, pude oír las protestas y la riña que les echaban por corretear y gritar llamando a su primo. Y acto seguido, las protestas y las riñas pasaron a la persona que apareció en la puerta.

-Aoi…

Entre la sorpresa y la alegría, no fui capaz de decir nada. Aprovechó ese tiempo para acercarse, hundir una rodilla en la cama junto a mí y abrazarme. Empecé a llorar mientras alzaba lentamente los brazos para rodearle.

-Menos mal que estás bien… Menos mal…

-Kyo… –logré pronunciar casi en un susurro, pegada a su hombro −. ¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi mundo. Fuera de la bola –respondió.

Cogí aire sorprendida. Eso era lo que echaba en falta, la cúpula transparente que separaba el cielo de mí. Lloré aún más fuerte, hundiendo más el rostro en su hombro hasta que escuché voces.

-¡Kyo, malo! ¡Estás haciendo llorar a Aoi! –chillaron de pronto los pequeños. Kyosuke siguió abrazándome, dándoles la espalda −. ¡Mamá! ¡Kyo ha hecho llorar a Aoi!

-¿Que Aoi está despierta? –Yuuichi apareció resbalando en mi borroso campo visual −. Oh, vaya… Niños, ¿qué os parece ir a jugar un rato con la nieve? Esta noche ha nevado lo suficiente para hacer un gran muñeco de nieve.

-¡Muñeco de nieve! ¡Muñeco de nieve!

Los dos críos desaparecieron veloces; Yuuichi se quedó varios segundos más antes de despedirse con la mano. Logré calmar el llanto.

-Kyo… –llamé sin soltarle −. ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? ¿Por qué soy grande? ¿En serio Yuuichi puede verme? ¿Y aquella mujer mayor? Nunca me habías dicho que hay pajaritos que hablan. ¿En serio esto es tu mundo? ¿Cómo sabes que no es el mío? Contéstame, anda…

Le di varios golpecitos que sonaron más fuertes que cuando le golpeaba siendo diminuta, y se puso a reír. Todo él temblaba con la risa y no me soltaba.

-No tiene gracia, Kyosuke.

-Lo siento. Hacía tiempo que no oía tu voz…

-¿Y por eso te ríes? No es gracioso –negué volviendo un poco la cabeza −. Va, responde, lo necesito.

-Sí, todo el mundo te ve. Aquella mujer es mi abuela. Sí, es mi mundo porque tengo el tuyo junto a mi cama. Sobre los pajaritos, no sé qué quieres decir; los que hablan son los loros y yo no los llamaría "pajaritos". Y a cómo es que estás aquí, así de grande, no lo sé, pero me alegro.

-Ah… Vaya… ¿En serio? ¿No lo sabes?

-No estoy del todo seguro –dijo apartándose un poco. Apoyó la frente sobre la mía con los ojos cerrados y permaneció así unos segundos.

-Entonces sí lo sabes –dije mirándole. Aún no abría los ojos.

-Yo lo quise, pero creí que era un imposible –dijo abriendo al fin los ojos y mirándome fijamente −. Creo que te lo puedo decir ya. ¿Recuerdas que tengo un secreto? –asentí −. Era esto. Quería que estuvieras conmigo, así. Pero era algo muy difícil por no decir imposible.

-Pero estoy aquí –dije.

-Lo sé. Y no tengo respuestas a cómo ha pasado –dijo moviendo un poco la cabeza negativamente.

-Yo también quería estar contigo –dije cuando dejó de moverse −. Se lo pedí a la estrella antes de irme a dormir.

-¿Tú también lo…? –se quedó a medias.

-¿Qué?

-Nada –dijo cerrando los ojos y quedándose quieto. Entrecerré los míos; me gustaban muchísimo sus ojos y cuando los cerraba al hablar… No podía esperar a volver a verlos abiertos.

-Kyo, ahora me lo dices.

-No –negó sonriendo −. Mejor te devuelvo un par de cosas que no he podido hacer nunca –dijo.

* * *

Kyo PoV

Cuando los dos renacuajos llegaron corriendo al comedor diciendo que Aoi me llamaba, batí el tiempo récord en velocidad y lo que sonaba tras de mí no eran aplausos. Todo el tiempo dormida había luchado por no cogerla en brazos, estorbando su sueño. Por ello no dudé en lanzarme a abrazarla, a sentir que era totalmente real, que estaba ahí, que no era un espejismo. Oírla hablar fue… Imposible describir el alivio que sentí por ello. Le respondí, le dije dónde estaba aunque era incapaz de decirle muchas palabras seguidas. La sentí llorar sobre mi hombro, y a los dos enanos regañándome. Por suerte, Yuuichi se los llevó. Cuando se calmó, la dejé hablar, no hice ningún ruido. Dejé que sonara su voz hasta que me dio golpecitos reclamando respuestas.

Si ya tenía el corazón acelerado porque estaba despierta, aquello parecía a punto de desbordar cuando me comentó que pidió un deseo, prácticamente el mismo que yo había pedido hacía dos noches… Aunque en aquel momento, ni por todo el oro del mundo hubiese creído que funcionaría. Cerré los ojos y me tranquilicé.

-Kyo, ahora me lo dices.

-No –negué con una sonrisa. No tenía ganas de esperar más, temiendo de pronto que aquello solo fuese un milagro con cronómetro hacia cero −. Mejor te devuelvo un par de cosas que no he podido hacer nunca.

Subí una de las manos de su espalda a su nuca, sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento, y la besé. Hacía meses que maldecía el estúpido cristal y la estúpida realidad de que ella era diminuta. Sin cristal y con ella tan solo unos centímetros más bajita no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Se sorprendió, se quedó rígida unos segundos antes de responder vacilante.

-¡Kyo! Ayúdanos con el muñeco de… ¡MAKOTO, MIRA! –oí chillar a Sonoko. Me separé de Aoi y volteé hacia la canija.

-Pedidle ayuda a Yuuichi, yo me quedo con Aoi –dije cuando Makoto se asomó con el gorro completamente hundido en la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué chillas?

-¡Te lo has perdido! –siguió señalando Sonoko con una ilusión desmesurada. Sólo una cosa en el mundo podría quitársela de golpe y alejarla de la puerta.

-A correr los dos o me bebo vuestro chocolate –señalé. No tardaron en desaparecer.

Volví otra vez la vista a Aoi. Estaba más sonrojada y tenía la boca entreabierta. Llevé una mano a su rostro y aparté un mechón de pelo. Otra vez me apoyé en su frente.

-El año que viene te dejo tener cumpleaños –dije frotando la punta de la nariz con la suya −. Y te daré cuantos regalos pidas.

Sus mejillas aún se encendieron más mientras sus azules ojos brillaban con toda una mezcla de emociones, ninguna negativa. Volví a besarla, esta vez sin pillarla desprevenida, separándome sólo cuando le faltó el aire.

-Te dejo descansar –dije apartándome un poco.

-¡No! –exclamó cogiéndome de los brazos −. Quédate…

-Está bien –asentí levantándome para poder tumbarla y arroparla.

-Aquí –pidió tirando de mí, intentando tumbarme. Suspiré para calmar las pulsaciones y la hice moverse antes de entrar en la cama.

-¿Así? –pregunté. Asintió y se acurrucó, cogida a mi camisa −. Descansa.


	5. Juntos

Aoi PoV

No entendí bien qué pasaba, pero al día siguiente, que ya me encontraba mucho mejor, me vistieron con un pantalón de uno, una camisa de otro, un jersey de Kyosuke que él mismo me puso "para prevenir", las botas de su madre, una bufanda enorme, un gorro de a saber qué otro familiar, el abrigo de la abuela y un par de guantes desparejos. Tiraron de mi brazo y me llevaron de compras, cargando un carro hasta arriba de bolsas con ropa.

Cuando abandonamos aquel pueblo después de las fiestas, no pude evitar sentirme extraña. Iba sentada en la parte trasera del coche, entre Yuuichi y Kyosuke. Sobre mis piernas, la bola de cristal en la que había vivido. Veía agitarse la campana con las sacudidas del coche por el estado de la carretera, pero no la oía. Imaginé por un momento lo doloroso que habría sido para Kyosuke no poder escucharme después de hacerme regresar a esa bola. Y más aún porque yo sí pude escucharle.

Regresar a casa de los Tsurugi fue algo curioso. Ya había visto esa calle, pero como una chica de una altura aproximada de dos dedales y algo o así… y sobre la cabeza de Kyosuke. Ahora la veía con los pies en el suelo, dando vueltas por mí misma con los pies en la tierra.

-No tardéis en entrar –oí decir a la madre.

-No –respondió Kyosuke acercándose a mí. Los otros tres entraron a la casa −. ¿Y bien?

-Es genial –respondí suavemente. Me dio con algo en el pecho y bajé la mirada.

-Ya cargo yo con las maletas. Tú guarda tu mundo un ratito más.

Sonreí con la bola en las manos. Acentué más la sonrisa y la agité echándome a reír. Ese mundo temblaba; yo no. Yuuichi se asomó a la puerta y nos llamó. Entramos y volví a dar vueltas sobre mí misma redescubriendo la casa desde otro punto de vista. Ya nada allí me parecía enorme, gigante, difícil. Todo era pequeño, fácil. Me asomé por todas las puertas, encontrándome con cosas de tamaño normal. Vi los sitios por los que había caminado, ahora imposibles de recorrer a menos que lo hiciese con los dedos de una mano.

-Mamá te manda a dormir en la habitación de invitados –dijo con una mueca Kyosuke.

En el pueblo, se las había ingeniado para dormir conmigo alegando cosas como que éramos muchos en la casa y que Sonoko se movía demasiado como para compartir cama conmigo. Dormir en la habitación de invitados era dormir lejos de Kyosuke, sin verle. Bajé la vista a la bola y suspiré.

-Si no queda más remedio… –dije pasando un dedo por el cristal.

-Podemos quedarnos charlando hasta tarde en el comedor.

-Pero mañana tienes clases –dije.

-Me despertaré –aseguró.

* * *

Kyo PoV

Cuando el despertador sonó, lo paré y me volví hacia la mesita con los ojos abiertos. Chasqueé la lengua al recordar que ya no había nadie dispuesto a encender y apagar luces a modo de regañina por hacerme el vago. Aparté las sábanas y me quedé sentado.

-¡Buenos días! –saludó Aoi entrando corriendo al cuarto y saltándome encima −. Anda, ya estabas levantado…

-Buenos días, Aoi –saludé cogiéndola con un brazo y apoyándome con la otra mano −. ¿Vas a despertarme así todos los días a partir de ahora?

-Puede –respondió mirando hacia la mesita −. ¿He tardado mucho?

-No mucho, así que tendré que levantarme si quiero esquivarte –dije antes de atraerla más y besarla −. Tengo que cambiarme.

-Cierto –asintió levantándose y corriendo de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Sonreí y me levanté. Deseaba que fuese la hora de regresar a casa para correr hacia aquí y ver qué había hecho. Cuando acabé de vestirme, salí al comedor y me la encontré aún con el pijama comiendo galletas, su gran descubrimiento desde que su estómago despertó.

-Buenos días, Kyosuke –saludó mi madre sirviéndome el desayuno −. Hoy no estarás mucho en clase, ¿verdad?

-Se supone –respondí.

-Entonces mejor dejo lo de salir a comprar con Aoi para mañana –dijo asomándose al pasillo −. ¡Yuuichi, el desayuno! Éste llegará tarde hoy… Por cierto, ¿a qué hora os acostasteis?

-Ni idea –mentí. Pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana y posiblemente de las cinco.

-Tenéis todo el día para hablar y tú tienes clases –dijo señalándome −. Así que hay que dormir.

-Sí, mamá –asentí cuando Yuuichi entró al comedor y me revolvió el pelo −. ¡Eh!

-Buenos días –saludó tomando asiento −. ¿Qué tal has dormido, Aoi?

-Muy bien –respondió con la vista en la fuente de pastas.

-Tú coge todo cuanto quieras –dije empujándosela más cerca. Se le iluminó el rostro y empezó a coger bollitos.

-Madre mía, ¡qué apetito tiene esta chica! –exclamó mi madre −. Aunque, después de todo…

Después de que Sonoko chivase a los cuatro vientos que había besado a Aoi y mi tía me sacase de la cama donde había acabado durmiéndome con Aoi en los brazos, me sometieron a un interrogatorio que ni en las películas. Tuve que contarlo todo. Y Aoi también tuvo que explicarlo todo. Sólo los abuelos nos creyeron desde el primer momento y dijeron que podrían demostrarlo, pero que necesitarían tiempo para ello. Bueno, y los dos renacuajos, que les encantan las historias de fantasía.

-Me voy ya –dije levantándome. El teléfono empezó a sonar y mi madre fue a por él.

-Pasa un buen día –me deseó Aoi. Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla

-No tardaré en volver.

-A ver, par de tórtolos, que yo sigo aquí –carraspeó Yuuichi. Aoi se puso a reír.

* * *

Aoi PoV

Corrí a la ventana y la abrí, asomándome a ella. Le llamé y se volteó sorprendido antes de alzar la mano para despedirse. Me quedé allí hasta que giró en una esquina y lo perdí de vista en aquel gran mundo. Yuuichi también se fue al poco, revolviéndome el pelo como se lo hacía a su hermano.

-Aoi, querida, tengo una noticia para ti –se asomó la madre de los chicos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La abuela ha llamado –dijo indicándome que la siguiese hacia el comedor y tomase asiento en el sofá −. Dice que tiene información valiosa y que nos la enviará a lo largo de la mañana.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté.

-Bueno, los abuelos no saben usar los ordenadores ni el fax, pero hay una joven en el pueblo que sí sabe y nos lo enviará en cuanto tenga un hueco en su trabajo.

-Oh…

-En cuanto llegue, te aviso, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale –asentí sonriente.

Una hora más tarde, el ruido del fax me hizo saltar y acercarme a él como una niña pequeña mientras salían hojas escritas de él. Y una hora después, mientras echaba un vistazo a los papeles en mi habitación, oí ajetreo.

* * *

Kyo PoV

Eso de intentar salir del Raimon corriendo el primer día de clase, después de "tantos días" sin ver a mis "muy queridos" amigos era algo que debí haber imaginado no saldría bien. Tenma había insistido en jugar a fútbol y a mí me apetecía jugar, pero no quería hacer esperar a Aoi. Y como él había logrado convencer a Shinsuke, a Hikaru y a Kariya, al decirle yo "iré luego", decidió acompañarme a casa y esperar, como los otros tres, para ir juntos a darle al balón.

-Hola, mamá, ya he llegado –saludé haciendo paso a los demás.

-¡Buenos días, señora Tsurugi! –saludaron a coro.

-¡Hola, chicos! Feliz año –apareció mi madre sonriente.

-Igualmente.

-Id tirando a mi habitación –les empujé y esperé junto a la puerta de la cocina con mi madre −. ¿Dónde está?

-En su cuarto, leyendo.

Asentí, me dirigí al dormitorio de invitados y abrí la puerta. Estaba sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, rodeada de papeles y mirando a la puerta. Se había cambiado de ropa a un vestidito marrón y llevaba leotardos claros que se confundían con la colcha de la cama.

-¿Sabe mamá de ese estropicio? –dije señalando las hojas.

-Ella me las ha dado –respondió −. No has venido solo.

-Tenma ha insistido. Bueno, más bien me han seguido –respondí pasándome la mano por la cabeza −. ¿Vienes?

-Recojo esto y me paso –asintió.

Me aparté y me volví hacia mi cuarto. Me quedaban cuatro pasos para alcanzar la puerta cuando escuché a Hikaru ahogando un grito y vi a Shinsuke asomándose con cuidado.

-Ay –susurró mirándome con terror.

-Oh, no –oí decir a Tenma −. Está ahí, ¿verdad?

Me asomé y miré al interior. Hikaru se mordía los dedos, Tenma estaba estirado hacia Kariya y Kariya… Él agitaba la bola de nieve. En cuanto me vio, dejó de hacerlo. Cogí aire y aguanté la risa.

-¡Kariya! –grité −. ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-¡Nada, nada! –dijo soltando la bola en la mesita y alzando los brazos −. Yo no he tocado nada.

-No, hombre –dije echándome a reír −. Sólo era decirte que mejor no la agites demasiado o le destrozarás el sitio.

-¿A quién?

-A la pobre Aoi. Te lo creas o no, aprecia mucho ese sitio.

-Oye, el día de los inocentes ya pasó –dijo agitando una mano −. Llegas tarde para vengarte y, encima, lo haces fatal.

-Sí, sí, inocentada –asentí mientras una puerta se cerraba cerca −. Con esas cosas yo no jugaría jamás.

-Tsurugi, ni de coña me creo yo la historia de una chica que le tenga aprecio a esto –dijo alzando la bola por encima de su cabeza.

-Pues nada, tú no me escuches –dije mirando a los otros tres −. Ya que Kariya ha decidido no creerme, os la presento a vosotros –me volví hacia Aoi y extendí la mano para que se acercara −. Chicos, ella es Aoi. Aoi, ellos son Tenma, Shinsuke y Hikaru. El memo de allí que maltrata tu mundo es Kariya. Aunque ya los conoces a todos.

-Me alegra poder hablaros al fin –dijo antes de fijarse en Kariya, que aún mantenía en alto la esfera −. ¿Te importaría dejar eso donde estaba? Visto desde fuera me preocupa qué esté pasando ahí dentro.

A la cara de sorpresa de todos se unió la de pánico de Aoi y la mía al ver caer la bola. Ella corrió más que yo y la atrapó, derribando al mismo tiempo a Kariya. No pude evitar echarme a reír aunque los otros siguieron demasiado sorprendidos para hacer o decir algo.

* * *

Aoi PoV

Los días fueron pasando. Entré a estudiar al mismo instituto que Kyosuke y los otros, en la misma clase a demás. Gracias a los documentos que la abuela nos hizo llegar, descubrimos el apellido del anciano aquel que me despertó, Sorano, apellido que me sirvió para forjar una vida en aquel mundo durante años que fueron pasando y en los que fui cambiando. ¡Cómo se reía Kyosuke de mí el día que vi mi pelo más largo! No rió tanto cuando dije que las camisas me apretaban, por suerte.

Salí a sitios, conocí gente nueva, pude ver jugar a Kyosuke, incluso logré formar parte del equipo como manager, reí, algunas veces también lloré, gasté bromas, cumplí años… ¡Un día al año dedicado a mí! Con regalos y pasteles y velas a soplar. Siempre había alguien diciéndome que pidiese un deseo antes de apagarlas y yo siempre pensaba el mismo. Poco a poco me adapté a aquella vida, fui una más de ese mundo, hasta el punto de convertirme en una mujer adulta, madura y ya difícil de sorprender.

Llegué a casa con la compra, peleando por lograr dejar las llaves y cerrar la puerta sin que se me cayese nada. Por suerte, tenía experiencia más que sobrada para evitar catástrofes.

-Pies fuera de la mesa –dije cuando pasé por delante de la puerta del comedor, sin mirar siquiera al interior. Chasquido de lengua y ruido de pies tocando el suelo. Aguanté la risa −. ¿Qué tal mi investigador favorito?

-Hasta que has llegado, aburrido –respondió. Oí la silla apartándose y pasos acercándose −. ¿Te ayudo?

-Solo es una bolsa.

-Y tu bolso y un… ¿Qué es eso?

-Un regalo. ¿Qué pasa? Akane ha sido así de mona y me lo ha entregado el día que iba sola –respondí alzando la caja.

-Anda, trae. A saber qué hay dentro.

-Ropa.

-¿Más? –preguntó abriendo sus dorados ojos como si lo que dije hubiese sido lo peor del mundo.

-Oh, venga, Kyosuke, ésta es para los doce meses.

-Y la de la abuela para tres años casi –asintió guardando él la compra −. No podrían regalarte otra cosa.

-Son buena gente y no me dan el capazo si voy sola –me encogí de hombros −. Llévala a la habitación, por favor, que voy a empezar a preparar la comida.

-Madre mía, pero si no caben cosas ya en el armario –remugó mientras salía.

-¡Se admiten sugerencias! ¿Qué te apetece?

-Me apeteces tú, Aoi.

-Agotada y en lista de espera –dije echándome a reír.

-¡Sí, hombre! –protestó regresando −. ¿Ni un bocadito?

-Supongo que uno no pasará nada –dije sacando una sartén −. Pero no más, que se revoluciona –lo vi coger aire un par de veces y contuve la risa.

-¡Sal ya, que me quiero comer a tu madre y contigo dentro no me deja! –ordenó señalando mi abultado vientre.

-¡Kyosuke, que aún le queda! –reí apoyada a la encimera.

-Se me hace eterna la espera –dijo acercándome el taburete.

-A mí se me pasa el tiempo volando –comenté antes de besarle −. Va, ¿qué quiere papi para comer que no sea a mami?

* * *

Kyo PoV

La obligué a quedarse en el sofá. Me negaba a dejarla que hiciese todo el trabajo de la casa ella sola. Ya me fastidiaba que se marchase "a comprar el pan" con las chicas, porque me regresaba hasta arriba de cosas y no me llamaba para ayudarla, como para que encima se esforzase ante mí en su estado. Recogí, limpié, fregué y regresé al comedor. Me la encontré sentada en el sofá mirando mis papeles, una "investigación" que desde hacía unos años nos tenía intrigados a ambos.

-Kyosuke…

-¿Qué?

-¿De dónde has sacado estos recortes? –me preguntó enseñando algunas hojas.

-Shindou me los ha localizado –respondí cogiendo una −. Es lo que salió al tirar de uno de los hilos más complicados de desenredar.

-¿Desapariciones y secuestros? –preguntó extrañada.

-Es lo más parecido a lo que decía la abuela –dije apartando las hojas y mirándola. Se quedó en silencio y siguió leyendo −. ¿Estás segura? A saber qué encontramos tirando de tantos hilos.

-Ahora no lo sé –respondió bajando la mirada a su vientre.

-¿Entonces?

-Seguiremos hasta que nazca –dijo alzando la cabeza −. Tengamos más o tengamos menos, ese día pararé. ¡Voy a ser madre! Y todas las mujeres de tu familia no son nada positivas sobre cómo serán los días y las noches.

-Eh, que yo fuese movidito de pequeño no quiere decir que mis hijos salgan igual.

-¿Sabes las patadas que me da? Es como tú.

-Ya no te saco esa preocupación de la cabeza con nada…

-Supongo que no –sonrió.

Le aparté los papeles, cogí sus manos, tiré con cuidado de ella y la dejé tumbada sobre mí. El resto de mi familia tenía a Aoi casi que en un altar y a nada que se quejase, siempre había alguien encima preguntando. Tenía que recordarles constantemente quién era el marido y ni aun con esas dejaban de protegerla como si fuese frágil, de cristal. Por suerte, en casa sólo estábamos los dos y podía cuidarla sin compartirla, principalmente, con las mujeres de la familia.

-Kyo.

-¿Mm?

-¿Podremos ir a ver la lluvia de estrellas? –preguntó.

-¿Otro deseo más? –quise saber.

-Es el mismo. Para que nunca cambie nada –respondió.

-Iremos a verlas –asentí frotándole la espalda −. Pedirás tu deseo y se cumplirá.

-¿Tú no lo pedirás conmigo?

-Este año tengo otro deseo en mente –respondí besándole la frente −. Quizá algún día te lo cuente.

-No se vale, tú sí conoces el mío –protestó endureciendo la mirada. Se la sostuve hasta que se relajó.

-Este año, hay alguien más a quien he de incluir en mi deseo –le susurré.

Me miró unos segundos, sonrió y volvió a relajarse tumbada encima de mí. No tardó en encender la televisión y en mandarme a por galletas (su antojo más que previsible), a lo que empecé a burlarme, protestó y me puse a reír con más protestas por su parte. De vuelta al sofá con las galletas me detuve ante una estantería, cogí la bola de nieve y la agité.

* * *

Y se acabó.

Espero que os haya gustado y que Lily no salga corriendo desde su casa e intentar batir el récord mundial para buscarme y achucharme dolorosamente.

Ya sabéis, dejad review, marcadla en favoritos o simplemente leedlo y pasad el rato ;)

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
